Et si 2010
by fumseck666
Summary: Et si c'était Sam qui avait flairé l'embrouille avec les Aschens ? Et si des événements bien antérieurs à la rencontre des Aschens avait une influence sur la vie de Sam en 2010 ? Et si Daniel avait l'occasion de prouver son amitié à Sam ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Fumseck666

Genre : Romance (S/J)

Saison : 4

Spoilers : 2010.

Résumé : Et si c'était Sam qui avait flairé l'embrouille avec les Aschens ? Et si des événements bien antérieurs à la rencontre des Aschens avait une influence sur la vie de Sam en 2010 ? Et si Daniel avait l'occasion de prouver son amitié à Sam ?

Disclamer : La série _Stargate SG1 _ne m'appartient pas. Sauf quelques personnages...

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Sam regardait tendrement sa fille et son compagnon jouaient dans la neige. La jeune fille, qui avait déjà quatorze ans, courait en riant aux éclats, persuader que l'homme derrière elle n'arriverait jamais à l'attraper. Elle hurla quand il la rattrapa et la souleva en l'air. Malgré son âge, quand elle jouait avec son père, elle retournait en enfance.

« Maman, aide-moi ! » supplia t-elle.

Sam sourit et se décida à intervenir.

« Daniel, repose-la à terre, s'il te plaît. »

« Non, elle m'a traitée de vieux, elle doit payer ! » dit Daniel, d'un air outré.

Il l'a chatouilla sans relâche, la faisant rire aux larmes.

« Papa, arrête ! Pardon, pardon, par...ar... »

La prenant en pitié, Sam s'approcha et extirpa sa fille des bras de Daniel. Quand elle fut dans ses bras, l'enfant lui tira la langue, et Daniel lui tira la langue en retour.

« Daniel, quel âge as-tu ? » demanda Sam.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me taquine sur mon âge, aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu as le même âge que Selmak ? » le questionna la jeune fille, innocemment.

« Eléanor ! »

« Pardon, maman. »

« Au lieu d'être si puéril, retournez dans les tunnels. Il fait un froid de canard sur cette planète. »

Et c'était vrai. Après le désert torride de Vorash, les Tok'ras avaient opté pour le froid polaire de Glas' ac. Au plus grand malheur de Daniel qui était très frileux.

« Oui, maman. » obéit sa fille en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Elle partit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres et sauta à pieds joints dans les anneaux qui se mirent en marche et l'engloutirent.

« Elle lui ressemble de plus en plus. » constata Daniel.

« Je sais. »

Elle baissa la tête. Daniel, ne supportant pas de voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état d'abattement passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui pour la consoler.

« Cela fait bientôt dix ans que nous sommes partis. »

« Oui. »

« Il faut envisager de dire la vérité à Eléanor. » continua t-il.

« Elle est trop jeune ! » protesta Sam.

« Oui, mais elle est forte et intelligente, comme ses parents et plus on reculera l'échéance plus se sera difficile. » dit raisonnablement l'archéologue.

Samantha eut un sourire douloureux.

« Elle comprendra, j'en suis persuadé. » la rassura t-il.

« Merci, Daniel. »

* * *

« Jack, tu dois mettre ton uniforme ! »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'une planche de surf bleue la-dedans. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'amadoua.

« Mes amies te trouvent très craquant dans ton uniforme. » dit t-elle.

« Hum... Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment y aller ? »

« Oui, et si on est en retard, on va avoir des ennuis. » l'averti t-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu es prêts dans dix minutes sinon je te traines à la cérémonie dans ton vieux pyjama troué. Tu ne voudrais pas créer un incident diplomatique, tout de même ? »

« Moi ? Jamais de la vie ! »

« Dix minutes, Jack. »

Elle sortit. Jack s'assit sur le lit et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux poivre-sel. Dans moind d'une heure aurait lieu la cérémonie célébrant les dix ans d'alliance entre les aschens et le peuple de la Terre.

Plus important, aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix ans que Sam et Daniel avaient quittés la Terre. Dix ans que Teal'c et lui n'avaient plus eut une seule nouvelle.

Les deux scientifiques avaient dit qu'ils ne fallait pas faire confiance à une race qui accepter si facilement de partager sa technologie et qui proposer sans remords d'exterminer un ennemi dont elle ignorait l'existence.

Jack, lui, n'avait rien vu de mal à cela. Teal'c, non plus. Ils n'avaient donc pas tenus compte de leurs avertissements. Ce qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas. En dix ans, rien de fâcheux ne leur était arrivé. Au contraire, tout allait parfaitement bien. Ils disposaient maintenant d'une technologie équivalente à celle des Asgards. Les Aschens leurs avaient procurés un vaccin permettant d'allonger l'espérance de vie et bien plus encore.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait et qui était à l'origine de sa mélancholie et de la petite boule dans sa gorge était l'absence de Sam et Daniel. Tout simplement.

Sans grand enthousiasme, il s'habilla puis se regardant dans le miroir, il put presque s'imaginer en treillis boueux, Sam à ses côtés, souriante, Daniel levant les yeux au ciel et Teal'c toujours aussi stoïque.

« Dépêche-toi, Jack. »

« J'arrive ! »

Jack se détourna du miroir et quitta sa chambre.

* * *

« Comment se crétin mégalo a-t-il pu se retrouver président ? »

« Jack ! » s'indigna sa femme.

« Excuse-moi, Mme l'Ambassadrice. Vas un peu plus loin le temps que je tempête contre ''notre cher président''. »

« Général, je suis sur qu'il s'est amélioré depuis dix ans. » dit le Docteur Fraiser.

« Escroc manipulateur et menteur un jour... »

Il leva son verre sans terminer sa phrase.

« Comment faites-vous pour le supporter, Emma ? »

« L'entrainement. » répondit-elle.

« Je suis encore là ! »

« Nous le savons, O'neill. » dit Teal'c.

Janet baissa la tête, non pas pour sourire mais pour cacher son air triste. Malheureusement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Jack.

« Janet ? »

« Je me disais juste que... Sam et Daniel me manquent. » avoua le Docteur Fraiser.

« Moi aussi. »

« Idem ici. »

Emma eut un rictus dédaigneux mais ne commenta pas. Il y eut un silence que Jack rompu en interpellant Teal'c.

« Eh Teal'c mon pote, ça vous direz de vous empiffrer au buffet avec moi et de laisser les dames seules ? »

« Avec plaisir, O'neill. »

Quand les hommes se furent éloignés, Emma se rapprocha de Janet.

« Janet, je peux vous parler ? » demanda Emma.

« Bien sur ! »

« Je voudrais que vous m'examiniez. » dit Mme O'neill, sans ambages.

« Pardon ? »

« S'il vous plaît. » la pria Emma.

« D'accord. Venez demain à mon cabinet, à Washington. »

« Merci. »

* * *

« Daniel, on a promis à au frère de Sam de venir le voir. Et moi, j'ai envie de voir ma mère aussi. » dit un jeune homme, la vingtaine à peine entamé.

« Oui, je finis juste cette traduction. Retrouve Eléanor, elle était en train d'espionner Anise et Aldwin quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. »

« Compris, Danny. »

Quand le jeune homme partit, Daniel lâcha sa loupe.

Dans quelques temps, des secrets longtemps gardés seraient révélés...

Eléanor...

* * *

« J'essaie d'avoir un enfant depuis deux ans, sans résultat. »

Janet fut surprise et sa surprise se lut sur son visage. Elle dit :

« Je croyais que le Général O'neill ne voulait pas d'enfant. »

Emma détourna le regard, gênée. Janet comprit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous essayez d'avoir un enfant du Général sans lui dire ? » s'étonna le Docteur.

« Comprenez-moi. Il n'a même pas envisager l'idée. Il refuse. Moi, je veux être mère. »

« Comment faîtes-vous pour le berner ? »

« Il croit que je prend la pillule. » avoua Emma, honteuse.

Janet ferma les yeux.

« Je vais vous faire une radio. »

Une heure plus tard, Emma attendait anxieusement les résultats. Elle se levait et commença à faire les cent pas quand Janet arriva, le visage défait.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda t-elle, angoissée.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. » la pria gentiment le Docteur.

« Non, dites-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. »

Janet la regarda longuement dans les yeux et lâcha :

« Vous n'aurez jamais d'enfant. »

Emma eut l'air de suffoquer mais elle parvint difficilement à balbutier un ''quoi".

« Regardez. »

Elle lui montra la radio. Emma O'neill comprit instantanément.

« Ils m'avaient dit que tout était normal. » se lamenta t-elle.

« Ils ont menti. »

« Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais nous allons le découvrir. »

* * *

_**?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**Salut tout le monde. **

**Merci pour les reviews. **

**J'ai remarqué que c'était à la mode de choisir des chansons comme titre en se moment donc j'ai choisi Help des _Beatles_.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ! **

**Bon chapitre ! **

* * *

« Bonjour Molem. » salua Emma.

« Bonjour Ambassadrice O'neill. Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans le département scientifique ? » demanda t-il, inquisiteur.

« Je souhaiterais faire une surprise à mon mari. C'est un fan d'astronomie et je voudrais l'emmener à la prochaine pluie d'étoile filante mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'avoir accès à vos ordinateurs pour la prévoir. » mentit-elle avec aplomb.

« Je vois. » dit Molem après un instant de silence. « Soit. »

Emma souriait discrètement tandis que Molem quittait la salle pour laisser place à Janet.

« Alors ? »

« Il a tout gobé. » jubila la femme du général.

« Très bien. Maintenant entrer dans le système. » lui ordonna Janet.

Emma s'exécuta.

« Chercher dans ''dossier médical''... »

* * *

« C'est affreux. » dit Janet.

Emma et Janet étaient dans la maison de la première, effondrées. Après dix ans d'alliance, elles découvraient leur monumentale erreur.

« Ils ont stérilisés pratiquement tout le monde, c'est irréversible. »

« Je sais. »

« Sam et Daniel avaient raison. Nous avons été tellement stupide. » se lamenta le Docteur Fraiser.

Madame O'neill grimaça, comme à chaque fois que les deux scientifiques étaient évoqués ou plus précisément lorsque Samantha Carter était mentionnée dans la conversation. Elle changea rapidement de sujet.

« On se fiche de savoir qui avait tort ou qui avait raison. Il faut seulement réparer notre erreur. »

« Quel erreur ? » demanda Jack O'neill.

Il venait d'entrer en compagnie de Teal'c qui avait l'air de fort mauvaise humeur. En effet, Jack avait encore réussi à le traîner à la pêche où il avait été la victime préférée des moustiques.

« Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, général. » l'incita Fraiser.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Aïe, bizarrement je le sens pas. »

« Tu vas avoir un choc, Jack. »

« J'écoute. »

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons fait une terrible terrible découverte. Nous avons découvert que les aschens avaient stérilisé 90% de la planète en deux ans. »

« Quoi ! » s'étonna t-il.

« C'est la vérité, général. J'ai vu les chiffres moi-même. » confirma Janet.

« Comment avez-vous soupçonné cela ? » demanda le jaffa.

Les deux femmes se concertèrent du regard. Emma s'apprêtait à avouer toute la vérité quand Janet l'interrompit :

« Depuis environ deux ans, j'essaie d'avoir un bébé. En vain. Et une amie m'a dit qu'elle avait le même problème. Je l'ai examiné et j'ai découvert qu'elle était stérile et que les aschens lui avaient dit que tout allait bien. J'en ai parlé avec Emma et elle m'a aidé a entrer dans les ordinateurs Aschens. »

Emma pria pour qu'ils la croient. Enfin, Teal'c rompit le silence qui s'était installé depuis une bonne minute en disant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Le Docteur Jackson et le Major Carter avaient raison. »

« Nom de Dieu ! » jura Jack en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Que va t-on faire ? »

« Que voulez-vous faire, de tout façon ? Tout est fini.» dit Emma, défaitiste.

« Non, il y a toujours quelque chose à tenter. » positiva son mari.

« Il faut retrouver le Docteur Jackson et le Major Carter. » décréta Teal'c.

« Ils ont quitté la planète, si j'ai bonne mémoire. »

Et heureusement ! Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir cette pimbêche blonde autour de mon mari, se dit Emma.

Jack releva vivement la tête. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Carter ne serait jamais partie sans laisser des nouvelles à son frère. Il venait à peine de se réconcilier. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Ils se sourirent. Un semblant d'espoir s'allumant dans leur cœur.

« Je vais l'appeler. Janet, vous savez comment trouver un numéro de téléphone ? »

« En prenant l'annuaire. » dit-elle simplement.

« Ah ! Autant pour moi. »

Emma alla chercher l'annuaire et Janet se chargea de trouver le numéro de Marc Carter dans l'imposant livre. Elle le communiqua à Jack, qui composa le numéro.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

« Carter. » répondit une voix masculine.

Une vague de mélancolie déferla sur Jack sans qu'il ne s'y attende et le submergea. Marc Carter répondait au téléphone de la même façon que sa sœur. Une façon de s'annonçait et de poser une question dans un seul mot.

« Bonjour, vous êtes Marc Carter ? »

« Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Jack O'neill. » se présenta Jack.

« Ah ! » dit monosyllabiquement Marc.

« Je dois en conclure que vous me connaissez. »

« J'ai vaguement entendu parler de vous. »

« En bien, j'espère ? » plaisanta le général.

« Pas vraiment. »

Il était aussi doué que son père pour te refroidir, celui-là ! On ne pouvait pas rater la filiation, c'était sûr ! Jack avait bien envie de lui faire remarque qu'il était général et qu'il avait et qu'il avait déjà descendu des types pour moins que ça mais il doutait que cela ait un quelconque effet. Et puis, cela n'aiderait en rien pour avoir l'information qu'il recherchait. Rassemblant toute la diplomatie dont il était capable (et il se rendait compte à quel point il en avait peu), il demanda :

« Je voudrais savoir où se trouve votre sœur et si vous avez un moyen pour la contacter rapidement de préférence. »

« Pourquoi devrai-je vous le dire ? »

« Si je vous dit que c'est pour sauver la Terre, vous me croiriez ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non. » cassa Marc.

Jack prit une longue respiration pour canaliser sa colère grandissante. Il pouvoir voir sa femme s'inquiétait et Janet demandait à Teal'c si elle ne devait pas prendre le relais avant qu'il n'explose et qu'il ne réduise à néant leur seule chance de retrouver Sam et Daniel et de sauver la Terre. Il se re-concentra.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. Vous avez l'information qui nous permettra de sauver toute la planète. »

Marc resta silencieux. A travers le combiné, Jack pouvait entendre un murmure d'agitation.

« Écoutez. » fut le seul mot que prononça Marc avant de décoller le téléphone de son oreille.

'' _Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Sam... _"

Il remit le téléphone près de son oreille.

« J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas menti, O'neill. Je doute que Sam et Daniel aient envie de vous voir mais si c'est pour sauver la Terre alors je suppose qu'il feront un petit effort. »

« Merci Marc. »

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Jack resta stupidement à regarder le combiné du téléphone puis raccrocha et dit :

« Il m'adore. »

« Alors ? » le pressa Janet.

« Elle est chez lui, Carter fête son anniversaire. »

« Allons-y ! »

« Teal'c, on ne peut pas se ramener à un anniversaire sans cadeau. »

Le jaffa haussa un sourcil.

« Laissez-moi cinq minutes. »

Il trottina jusqu'à sa chambre. Se dirigeant directement vers sa bibliothèque de taille très respectable pour un militaire (qui n'était par scientifique, bien sûr!), il en extraya un épais livre. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre. C'était le livre écrit par Sam. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de le faire publier et volant sa clé USB, Jack en avait tiré un seul exemplaire pour lui-même.

Sur la quatrième couverture, une photo de Sam était imprimée. Elle était très simple, c'était une photo prise lors de sa promotion au grade de major. Il emballa le livre grossièrement avec des feuilles trouvées dans la table de nuit de sa femme et sortit, souriant.

« On y va ? »

* * *

_**?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**M**erci pour toutes vos reviews._

_**V**oici un nouveau chapitre._

* * *

« Marc, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » s'indigna Samantha.

Après le coup de fil de Jack, Marc avait prit Sam et Daniel à part pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux invités tardifs.

« Il a dit que c'était pour sauver la planète. » se justifia t-il.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser Marc, Jack dirait cela même pour faire sauter une contravention. » intervint Daniel.

« Il m'avait plutôt sincère. »

Sam était très pâle. Elle jeta un regard angoissé par la fenêtre où elle pouvait voir sa fille jouer au volley-ball avec ses cousins. Ses cheveux bruns voletaient et, comme d'habitude, elle était hilare.

« Il faut la cacher. » dit rapidement Sam.

« On ne peut pas lui dire de se cacher sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. »

« J'ai une idée. »

Daniel comprit instantanément et dit :

« Ça sert d'avoir un demi-frère. »

* * *

Jack était encore plus nerveux que le jour de son mariage. De ses mariages. Teal'c, Janet, Emma et lui-même étaient à l'entrée de la propriété de Marc Carter.

Il n'était pas sur du bien fondé d'emmener sa femme avec lui voir la femme qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une rivale, mais bon. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

« C'est parti. »

Ils entrèrent par la porte de la clôture en bois et traversèrent le jardin, jonchait de confettis et de serpentins en tout genre. Arrivés devant la porte, Janet jeta un regard peu rassuré au colonel qui tapa à la porte.

Ce fut Marc qui ouvrit la porte. Le frère de Sam était exactement comme Jack l'avait imaginé : un type aussi beau que sa sœur au regard peu engageant de son père. Jack grimaça intérieurement quand il orienta ses yeux sur lui.

« Écoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire, chacun d'entre vous. Si vous vous amusez à faire du mal à ma sœur ou à Daniel, je vous promets que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez. Je me fiche royalement que l'un d'entre vous ait été les yeux et le bras droit de je-ne-sais-quel taré au complexe de supériorité un peu trop développé ou que l'autre ait fait parti d'une branche peu reluisante de l'armée. »

La menace plana dans l'air. Jack était sûr qu'il n'hésiterai pas, aussi suicidaire que soit son entreprise.

« Marc ? » demanda Daniel.

Daniel arriva derrière Marc et plus personne ne bougea. La tension des retrouvailles était palpable. Daniel salua ce qui furent ses meilleurs amis.

« Salut. »

« Bonjour. »

Daniel avait bien changé en dix ans. Le petit archéologue maigrelet qu'il fallait protéger avait laissé place à un homme musclé. La candeur qui imprégné son regard il y a dix ans était remplacé par une maturité et une sagesse que l'on acquiert avec l'âge et l'expérience.

« Sam ! » cria t-il.

« Oui, j'arrive. » répondit t-elle, lointaine.

Elle descendit avec réluctance les escaliers où elle croisa son frère qui remontait et alla se placer à côté de Daniel qui plaça une main au creux de ses reins qui échappa totalement à Jack. En effet, Jack était bien trop occupé à les changements que ces dix années avaient provoqués sur Sam.

Elle était rayonnante. Les rides embellissaient son visage et la rendait authentique, contrairement à toutes ses femmes dont il ne pouvait deviner l'âge à cause du vaccin contre le vieillissement. Elle portait une longue chemise bleue à carreaux et un cycliste noir qui mettait ses interminables jambes en valeur. Elle était indécemment magnifique pour une femme de son âge. Aussitôt que cette pensée traversa son esprit, Jack la bannit immédiatement. Il était marié, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

« Bonjour. »

Ne pas baver O'neill... Surtout ne pas baver...

Heureusement pour lui, Janet répondit :

« Bonjour Sam. »

Les deux scientifiques s'effacèrent et laissèrent passer le petit comité. Ils les menèrent jusqu'au salon où tous s'assièrent.

Gros blanc.

Janet restait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, Teal'c regardait au loin, Emma essayait sans succès de cacher son aversion envers Sam. Quant à Jack, il tentait de demander de l'aide (et de s'excuser) sans avoir l'air de s'aplatir.

De leur côté, Daniel et Sam étaient préoccupés par autre chose que les états-d'âmes des nouveaux arrivants. L'un et l'autre priaient pour qu'Eléanor n'ait pas la folle idée de descendre au salon.

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge... et s'aplatit.

« On a fait une bourde. Une méga bourde. La plus grosse bourde de l'histoire des bourdes. »

« A ce point ? » demanda Sam.

« Vous n'avez même pas idée. »

« Les aschens stérilisent les Tau'ri. »

« Quoi ! » s'étonnèrent Daniel et Sam.

« Les aschens stérilisent les Tau'ri. » répéta Teal'c.

Sam et Daniel étaient choqués. Ils s'étaient tout de suite méfiés de cette race si... parfaite mais ils ne se doutaient de ça.

« Comment l'avez vous découvert ? »

Janet raconta le même mensonge qu'à Jack et Teal'c. A la fin, Sam et Daniel froncèrent les sourcils de concert mais ce fut ce dernier qui exprima ses doutes.

« Vous êtes médecin, vous savez que si vous essayez d'avoir un enfant depuis autant de temps sans y réussir, c'est qu'il y a un problème, non ? » remarqua judicieusement Daniel.

Le Docteur Fraiser ne sut que répondre. Discrètement, elle lança un coup d'œil à Emma qui vint à son secours. Dans un sursaut d'honnêteté, elle avoua sa duperie devant un Jack qui en resta médusé. Mais cela ne dura guère, son légendaire mauvais caractère reprenant le dessus, cet état place à la colère. Une colère qui se déchaîna sans se contenir et imposer de limite sonore.

Un hurlement arrêta son explosion.

« Bon sang de bon soir ! Qui est-ce qui hurle comme ça ? » s'égosilla une voix féminine au dessus d'eux.

Jack haussa le sourcil.

« Excuse-nous. » s'excusa Daniel en criant.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Jack, inquisiteur.

« En quoi cela vous concerne t-il ? »

Un nouveau cri répondit à la question de Jack.

« Maman, il y a notre passage préféré, viens vite ! »

Sam tiqua. Jack, lui, était sur qu'on avait entendu son coeur se briser même sur Chulak.

« Vous avez une fille ? » questionna Emma, la voix vibrante d'envie.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu pour voir tout ce que vous avez raté ces dix dernières années, non ? »

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés, sincèrement. Vous nous avez manqué. » dit Janet.

Oh oui ! se dit Jack. Même le bla-bla incompréhensible de Carter et les divaguations historiques de Daniel lui avait manqué.

« Et pourquoi on le serait ? » dit sa femme, jalouse. « Oui, on s'est trompé mais ils ne savaient rien de ce qui allait arrivé. C'était juste une impression. Et si votre impression s'était révélée fausse ? Nous nous serions privé du grand allié que la Terre n'est jamais eu et les Goa'ulds nous aurait exterminés. »

« Ça revient au même, la Terre est condamné. Les aschens sont seulement plus patients. »

Emma fusilla Sam du regard. Qu'elle la détestait ! Elle la haïssait. Sam par-ci, Carter par-là. Janet, Jack et Teal'c disaient ce genre de chose sans arrêt. Et Teal'c n'était pas connu pour sa loquacité !

Conscient de la tension dans la pièce, Jack préféra la faire redescendre en offrant son cadeau à Sam.

« Carter, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. »

Il sortit son cadeau et le lui tendit en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle le prit, tout en se maudissant de ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait à se moment. Elle détestait l'effet qu'il lui faisait, malgré toutes ces années. Regardant Daniel, qui paraissait lui aussi très curieux, elle défit le papier qui entourait son cadeau et resta sans voix devant ce qu'elle vit.

« Comment ? » bredouilla Carter.

« Si je vous le disait, je serai dans l'obligation de vous tuer. »

Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre, agréablement surprise. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire publier son livre. Le SGC lui prenait tout son temps, à l'époque.

Un coup de coude l'atteint et elle reprit ses esprits, se sentant stupide de s'être faite avoir. Elle braqua son regard sur Jack.

« Que voulez vous de nous ? »

« Que vous nous aidiez. »

* * *

_**?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Appréciez !**

* * *

Il faisait nuit.

Jack, Emma, Teal'c et Janet s'en étaient allé depuis quelques heures déjà et Sam était tranquillement installée sur la chaise à bascule de Marc. Elle réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, elle essayait. Cette visite l'avait bien plus marquée qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Les revoir... _Le_ revoir. S'il savait tous ce qui s'était passé en dix ans.

Elle entendit un bruit. Daniel arriva, le visage grave. Sam se leva pour qu'il puisse s'installer et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa aller contre son dos. Qui aurait pu imaginer, dix ans plus tôt, qu'elle et le bel archéologue aurait une relation si fusionnelle, si parfaite.

Il entoura sa taille et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Elle pouvait sentir ses sourcils froncés, signe d'une réflexion intense.

Lui, comme elle ne savait quoi faire.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient le devoir de sauver la planète mais se serait faire des sacrifices affectifs... pour Daniel.

« On devrait les aider, cela ne mets pas en danger la vie des enfants. » dit l'archéologue.

Sam se releva comme un ressort et se tourna vers lui.

« Et toi ? Si on les aide, Eléanor ne te considèrera plus comme son père. Comme un oncle ou un parrain, au plus. »

« Mais Eléanor connaîtra son vrai père. »

« Elle s'en fiche, elle ne veut que toi. »

Daniel sourit. Il adorait le côté protecteur de Sam envers lui, c'est terriblement agréable.

« Tu serais prête à condamner la Terre pour mon bonheur ? » demanda Daniel, douteux.

Elle n'hésita pas.

« Oui. »

Il secoua la tête. Elle était d'une telle mauvaise foi.

« Moi non. »

« Tu veux que qu'on les aide ? »

« Je veux seulement que tu ne prennes pas ta décision en fonction de moi. »

Elle se mit à nouveau à s'appuyer contre lui et raisonna.

« En acceptant, on renonce à notre vie comme on la connue ces dix dernières années. Au lieu des courses en planeur de la mort pour son anniversaire, Eléanor restera bêtement devant la télévision. Elle ne fera jamais toutes ses merveilleuses rencontres... » énuméra t-elle rapidement.

« Tu paniques, Sam. »

Elle se calma légèrement.

« Tu as compris mon point de vue. »

Il lui serra la main. Il avait parfaitement compris. Accepter, ce serait renoncer à la merveilleuse vie de famille qu'il avait et la céder à un autre.

« Toutes les décisions ont leurs parts de sacrifices. » raisonna t-il, sagement.

Ils se turent. Daniel reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

« Du moment que notre décision n'affecte pas les enfants. »

« C'est le plus important. »

* * *

La journée qui suivit, Sam la passa à réfléchir. Chaque détails lui semblait d'une importance capitale pour sa décision. Elle observa attentivement sa fille interagir avec son demi-frère et se demanda si elle devait la mettre au courant mais son esprit rejeta tout de suite cette possibilité, connaissant le caractère emporté, protecteur et bagarreur de sa fille.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses pensées dérivèrent vers un bel homme au cheveux poivre-sel. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir et dire qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'en remontant le temps, elle finirait peut-être avec Jack. Mais ensuite, elle avait éprouvé une honte terrible en pensant à Daniel et tous ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et Eléanor.

« Maman, ça va ? »

« Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Toi et papa vous semblez préocuppés. » remarqua la jeune fille.

« Et toi, tu sembles très curieuse Eleanor Sha're Rosh'a Carter-Jackson. »

Elle grimaça, comme à chaque fois que ses parents utilisaient son nom complet.

« Vous ne voulez rien me dire ? Tant pis, j'était pas venu pour sa de toute façon. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais aller chez les Jaffas. J'ai envie de me défouler un peu. »

Elle se mit à boxer contre un ennemi imaginaire. Daniel et Sam n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter. Il fallait envoyer Eléanor le plus loin possible.

« Bien sûr. » accepta joyeusement Sam.

« Ouais ! Je pars demain, d'ac ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais sa mère la rattrapa.

« Emmène Charly avec toi, veux-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

* * *

Charly O'neill était mort à l'âge de sept ans d'une manière tragique. A son jeune âge, tous les enfants idéalisaient leur père, le prenaient pour un héros et essayaient de le copier. Charly ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le père de Charly n'exerçait pas n'importe quel métier. Il était colonel dans l'armée de l'air des États-Unis D'Amérique.

Comme tous les enfants, Charly avait été fasciné par les armes et contrairement à eux, il y avait un véritable pistolet dans sa maison. Après moult recherches, il avait enfin trouvé l'emplacement du 9mm de son père et tout avait basculé : il était mort.

Six ans plus tard, on lui donnait une nouvelle chance. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, il s'était retrouvé devant un conseil, le conseil des Anciens. Ces êtres mystérieux lui avait expliqué tout ce qu'il avait raté. Au début, il avait été triste de savoir que son père avait essayé de se suicider. Ensuite, sa tristesse s'était muée en fierté, son père était un vrai héros. Il avait sauvé la planète d'innombrable fois. Enfin, sa fierté s'était transformée en incrédulité.

Son père et sa subordonnée avaient été possédé par l'âme de deux amants criminels Anciens et cette relation interdite avait donné...sa petite sœur. En effet, sa résurrection était un moyen de s'excuser et de veiller sur le premier enfant Ancien depuis des milliers d'années.

Charly avait atterri au moment de la naissance de sa petite sœur, au plus grand étonnement des personnes présentes. Durant deux jours, il avait été interrogé par les Tok'ras et Daniel Jackson. Quand il eut enfin réussit à prouver son identité, il put enfin voir sa demi-sœur. Il aurait été criminel de nier la ressemblance. Elle avait les yeux bruns-chocolat de leur père et ses cheveux bruns mais sinon, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère. D'ailleurs, sa venue avait causé beaucoup de souci à Sam Carter.

Il apprit que son père n'était pas au courant de la grossesse de sa subordonnée et qu'il se souvenait de rien de la période où il avait été possédé par l'Ancien. Elle avait essayé de lui dire mais elle avait découvert qu'il s'était fiancé et n'avait pas voulu gâcher son bonheur. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir son père. En revanche, ils avaient mis au courant sa mère. Dire qu'elle avait été heureuse serait un euphémisme, elle avait explosé de joie.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas allé habiter avec sa mère et était resté avec Samantha Carter et Daniel Jackson. Il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Il avait apprit à aimer les deux scientifiques comme ses parents adoptifs et il adorait sa sœur. Il pouvait décrypter le moindre sourire, le moindre froncement de sourcils, la moindre posture. C'est pour cela que quand Daniel lui dit qu'ils voulaient le voir quand Eléanor serait endormie, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. » l'invita Sam.

Il s'exécuta. Samantha et Daniel échangèrent un regard grave qui confirma ses soupçons. Il se passait quelque chose.

« Comme tu le sais, hier, ton père est venu. »

Oui, il le savait. Il avait du occuper la boule d'énergie qu'était Eléanor et l'empêchait de débarquer en plein milieu du salon... et contrôler son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

« Ton père était venu nous apprendre une nouvelle catastrophique pour l'avenir de la Terre. » l'informa Daniel, de manière dramatique.

Il lui expliqua tout. La proximité de Sam toutes ses années lui permit de comprendre les implications. Rien ne serait plus pareil.

« Et qu'avez vous décidé ? » s'enquit Charly.

« On veut les aider. »

Charly passa sa main dans ses cheveux et demanda ce que cela changerait pour Eléanor.

« On ne peut que supposer. »

« Tant qu'il ne lui arrive rien, peut m'importe votre décision. »

Ils se sourirent.

« Et puis mon père ne finira pas avec mon odieuse belle-mère et rien que pour sa, ça vaut le coup. » sourit O'neill.

« Tu as raison, mais tu devras certainement supporter belle-mère Sam. » l'averti Danny.

« Daniel ! ! ! » s'indigna Samantha. « Soyons sérieux, les garçons. Nous ne voulions pas te dire que ça. C'est une mission dangereuse et si il nous arrive quelque chose nous voulons que tu dise la vérité à Eléanor sur toi et votre père. »

« Je vous le promets. » jura solennellement Charly.

* * *

Daniel et Sam sortirent de la voiture. Jack les attendait, assis un banc. Il se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

« Vous avez décidé ? » demanda t-il en les regardant fixement.

« On va vous aider. »

* * *

_**?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ces quatre petits mots soulagèrent grandement Jack.

« Venez chez moi. On prend mon 4X4. »

« On se souvient de la route, Jack. On vous suit. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

Ils montèrent dans leur voiture respective et roulèrent en direction de la maison de Jack. En entrant, ils remarquèrent la présence de Teal'c, Janet et Emma qui les attendaient.

« Vous avez décidé de nous aider alors ? » demanda Janet, avec espoir.

« Oui. » répondit Sam.

Emma se renfrogna. Elle allait l'avoir dans les pattes pendant un moment. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement.

« Vous avez une idée sur la façon de procéder ? » demanda Jack.

« Et bien, j'y ai un peu réfléchi. » commença Carter.

« Non ? » fit Jack en faisant semblant d'être choqué.

Daniel le fusilla du regard mais Sam resta de marbre et continua :

« Nous allons remonter le temps. » annonça t-elle.

« Vous vous croyez dans une série de science-fiction ? » se moqua Emma.

« Non mais parlez avec vous, c'est carrément entrer dans la quatrième dimension. » dit Daniel, désespéré.

Sam lui mit un coup de pied discret dans le mollet.

« Daniel. » averti Jack.

« Nous l'avons déjà fait. » insista Sam.

« Entrer dans la quatrième dimension ? » plaisanta Jack.

« Remonter le temps. » corrigea t-elle.

« Ah. »

« Je croyais qu'il était impossible de prévoir une éruption solaire. » dit Teal'c.

« C'était impossible pour nous, mais pas pour les Aschens. »

« Nous avons d'autre problème, Sam. Le GDO. » informa Daniel.

Sam hocha la tête.

« ... Et des armes. » ajouta Jack.

« Vous savez où trouver tout cela ? » demanda Sam.

« Au SGC. » répondit Janet.

Carter se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et dit en se tournant vers Daniel.

« Tu sais, le SGC me manque beaucoup. »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, l'innocence incarnée.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

« On est pas son équipe préférée. » s'indigna Daniel.

Sam et Daniel étaient au SGC. Le centre de commande était devenu un vulgaire musée en l'honneur des anciens membres et des leurs victoires. Daniel et Sam attendaient la fin de la visite pour se faufiler à l'armurerie.

« On oubliera le pourboire. » le consola Sam.

Ils se sourirent et firent semblant de contempler la merveilleuse et imposante Porte des Étoiles... en plastique !

« La véritable Porte est, comme vous le savez, au terminal J.R Reed, à Washington. » leur rappela la guide, souriante. « et la visite continue. »

La visite enfin terminée, les deux scientifiques se carapatèrent à l'armurerie.

« C'était pas plus intelligent de leur prêter nos armes ? » dit Daniel à haute voix en fourrant des zats dans son sac.

« Peut-être, mais de toute façon, on devait prendre le GDO ici, donc... Oh, oh ! »

« Oh, oh ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oh, oh. » confirma lugubrement Sam.

Elle lui montra le GDO qui n'était en fait qu'une copie... en plastique !

« C'est terminé. »

« Que faites-vous là ? » les apostropha une voix familière.

Sam se retourna et vit une ancienne connaissance : le sergent Walter.

« Walter ! » s'exclama Carter, surprise.

« Major Carter, Docteur Jackson, vous n'aviez pas quitté la Terre ? »

« Oui, mais on est revenu. »

Walter les regarda longuement.

« L'armurerie est interdite au visiteurs. Mais que faites-vous avec ça ? » demanda Walter en remarquant le GDO entre les mains de Sam.

« Walter, c'est vraiment important, nous avons besoin d'un GDO. Vous savez où ils sont ? »

« Il n'existe plus qu'un seul GDO. Il est à Washington, dans le bureau du Président Kinsey. » les informa Walter.

Ils grimacèrent. C'était terminé, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Sam regarda son meilleur ami qui mimait '' on continue '' avec ses lèvres.

« Puisque c'est un faux, on peut le garder. »

Elle avait une petite idée.

« Les visiteurs veulent le voir. »

« On peut revenir le voler ou vous assommer maintenant et partir avec. » le menaça calmement Daniel.

Walter écarquilla les yeux.

« Écoutez, on prend la copie et les armes et on vous ramènera tout, promis. » intervint la scientifique.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous le jure. » promis Sam.

« Très bien. »

« Merci, Walter. »

Ils sortirent, sous le regard curieux du sergent.

« Ouf, on a eu chaud. »

Ils venaient de sortir du SGC.

« Quand on va leur dire, ils vont être déçus. »

« On trouvera une solution, j'en suis sur. »

Ils se mirent en position sur la plateforme de téléportation et disparurent, réapparaissant devant la maison de Jack. Ils entrèrent.

« Alors ? »

Daniel vida son sac sur la table. Jack prit le GDO et remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tapa le GDO contre la table basse.

« Carter ? »

« C'est une copie. » annonça Daniel.

« Très bien mais où est le vrai. »

« Dans le bureau de Kinsey. »

Horreur total. Désespoir complet.

« Donc, c'est fini. Nos espoirs de sauver le monde, on tire un trait dessus. » dit Janet, défaitiste.

« Eh bien, je me suis dit que je pouvais reconstruire un GDO. » rassura Sam.

« Pas la peine. » coupa Emma O'neill.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Emma et Samantha haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai mes accès à la maison Blanche. Je peux peut-être vous ramener le GDO. »

« Merci, Emma. » dit Jack en l'embrassant.

« On mettra notre plan en action demain. » décréta Samantha.

Le lendemain matin, Sam, Daniel, Jack et Janet étaient déjà dans le département scientifique à essayer de prévoir une éruption de magma solaire quand Emma arriva, les mains vides.

« Tu n'as pas réussi ? » demanda Jack.

« Merci de ta confiance, Jack. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai réussi. »

« Où est-il ? »

« En sécurité. » répondit Emma.

« Où ? »

« Dans une mallette qui est dans un casier au terminal dont moi seul est la clé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le terminal est l'endroit le mieux gardé de la planète, il est hors de question que je laisse mon mari se mettre en danger. » expliqua la femme de Jack, avec véhémence.

« C'est lui qui nous a mis dans cette situation. Il doit venir. »

« Ou vous vous passez de Jack ou vous dîtes adieu au GDO. »

« Emma ! Je dois y aller. »

« D'accord, on se débrouillera sans lui. » accepta Sam.

* * *

**_?_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Appréciez ! ! !_

_(J'espère)._

* * *

Samantha attendait Emma en haut des escalators. C'était la dernière étape, la dernière ligne droite, tout se jouait ici et maintenant. Enfin, la personne tant attendu arriva. Emma avait une petite mallette en main qu'elle lui tendit une fois arrivé près d'elle. Sam la prit mais Emma garda une emprise ferme dessus. L'ancien major décida de patienter jusqu'à qu'elle daigne la lâcher mais Emma murmura :

« Je sais, j'ai toujours su, en fait mais je croyais qu'une fois que vous seriez partie, il vous oublierez. Et non, dix ans après... »

Sam était un peu perdue devant ce discours empli d'amertume.

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Sam, confuse.

« Dix ans que vous êtes partie et il vous regarde comme si vous étiez la huitième merveilles du monde. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser qui était le ''il'' en question. En voyant le regard douteux que lui jetait la scientifique et éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, c'est pathétique. » cracha Emma.

« Écoutez. » tempéra Carter, qui sentait la situation lui échapper. « Nous n'avons plus le temps. »

Janet venait de passer la porte pour prévenir Teal'c de l'heure exacte de l'éruption solaire.

« Le pire, c'est que tout est la faute de mon mari et pourtant, je vous déteste de les fibres de mon être. » continua t-elle, obstinément.

Sam resta silencieuse puis répondit doucement :

« Si le général est resté avec vous pendant dix ans, c'est qu'il vous aime. »

Emma ne répondit pas. Profitant de son état d'esprit méditatif, Sam lui arracha la malette des mains, l'ouvrit pour en extirper le GDO et l'accrocha à son poignet. Teal'c arrivait, Molem aussi.

« Partez ! » ordonna t-elle.

Elle s'exécuta. Teal'c tirait déjà sur les gardes. Molem n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner qu'elle le zatta. En vitesse, elle sortit le harpon et tira de l'autre coté du terminal tandis que la Porte s'ouvrait. Elle vérifia la solidité, envoya le code pour ouvrir l'iris et s'élança.

* * *

« J'ai gagné. » le nargua Eléanor.

« Tu as triché ! » maronna Charly.

« Non, je me sers des atouts que m'a donné la nature. » dit-elle, hautainement.

« Pfff... On pourrait croire que tu parles d'autre chose. Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs, pour moi, c'est triché. Les Jaffas n'ont pas de pouvoir. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis pour eux. Ça te dit qu'on rentre ? » demanda sa sœur.

Charly se tendit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sam et Daniel étaient surement en train d'effectuer la mission. Il fallait qu'il mette Eléanor au courant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Eléanor, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » commença t-il.

* * *

« Sam ! »

Le hurlement de désespoir de Daniel glaça le sang de Jack. Sans même un regard pour sa femme, Jack retourna à l'intérieur du terminal. La scène qui l'accueillit était chaotique. Teal'c gisait près du DHD, Daniel se faisait tirer dessus et essayait en vain de faire passer le message manuscrit à travers la Porte mais Jack n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme blonde étendue sur les marches, devant la Porte.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers elle, ignorant les faisceaux de lumières rouge qui terminaient leur course dans sa peau et la rongeait tel un acide corrosif. Passant ses bras sous les aisselles de Samantha, il se laissa partir en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui dans la flaque bleue.

**Au SGC, dix ans plus tôt.**

« Activation extérieure de la Porte non programmée. »

« Un signal, sergent ? » demanda le général Hammond.

« Oui, monsieur mais... c'est le signal de SG1. »

Les membres de SG1 se regardèrent. Après une brève réflexion, Hammond ordonna :

« Ouvrez l'iris ! » commanda le général.

Walter obéît. L'iris s'ouvrit et le général Hammond, SG1 et le Docteur Fraiser attendirent que quelque chose se produise. Tout à coup, un corps émergea de la surface bleutée et quand il tomba complètement, ils purent remarquer qu'il tenait contre lui un autre corps.

« Allons voir ! »

Ils se rendirent en salle d'embarquement. Jack s'approcha des deux corps pour les identifier et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

« Jack ? »

« Il semblerait que se soit moi... et Carter. »

Au nom de Carter, son double avait ouvert les yeux.

« Aidez-la... Futur... » bredouilla le général O'neill.

Les autres s'approchèrent. Janet s'agenouilla devant ses patients. Elle tâta le cou de Sam et ne distingua qu'un faible pouls.

« Apportez moi des brancards ! »

Une équipe médicale arriva et le général O'neill et Samantha furent mis sur des brancards. Brusquement, Janet s'écria :

« Elle n'a plus de pouls ! Défibrillateur ! »

Jack se releva instantanément. Les infirmiers essayèrent de le rallonger mais il s'obstina et regarda Janet choquée Sam dont le tracé resté désespérément plat.

« Encore ! »

Elle la défibrilla une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai un pouls. »

Jack se rallongea, soulagé et se laissa mener vers l'infirmerie.

« Suis-je le seul à être complétement largué ? » demanda Jack du passé.

« Non colonel, je le suis autant que vous et ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »

Il s'en alla dans son bureau, informer ses supérieurs de la situation tandis que SG1 se rendit à l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour attendre des nouvelles sur leurs mystérieux visiteurs. Après avoir patienter plus d'une heure, Janet sortit.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Jack.

« Votre double, colonel, va s'en sortir. D'après le peu de blessures qu'il a, je dirais qu'il a subit une exposition très courte. » annonça Janet.

« Et l'autre Carter ? »

« Elle a subit une exposition plus prolongé à en juger par le grand nombre de blessures qu'elle a. Elle devrait s'en remettre mais elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain. »

« Et peut-on voir... mon jumeau ? »

Elle hésita.

« Il refuse de quitter le chevet de Sam. Si vous voulez l'interroger, il faudra le forcer à sortir car il est hors de question que l'on dérange ma patiente. » dit fermement le Docteur.

Jack grimaça légèrement. Cela risquait d'être gênant si ils apprenaient que Carter et lui étaient romantiquement lié dans le futur, même si il était loin de s'en plaindre. Adoptant un visage neutre, il entra dans l'infirmerie, suivit de son équipe. Il devina que leurs visiteurs du futur se cachaient derrière le rideau. Il le tira. En effet, ils étaient là. Le double de Carter était allongé dans des draps blanc-gris et paraissait s'être battu avec des cigarettes-mutantes. Elle avait de multiples marques de brûlures sur toutes les parties du corps visible. Le double de Jack avait très peu de marques de brûlures mais paraissait être rongé par la culpabilité et l'inquiétude. Le colonel O'neill doutait que le reste de SG1 pouvait en arriver à la même conclusion mais il se connaissait très bien et reconnaissait cette expression.

« Vous voulez sans doute me poser des questions ? » devina t-il.

Sam et Daniel échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné et sans qu'il puisse sans empêcher, le général O'neill sentit un élan de rage l'envahir. Il se remémora l'une des rares discussions qu'il avait eu avec Carter.

**Flash Back.**

« Pour votre fille... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne risque rien. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Elle développa :

« Elle a été conçu avant notre rencontre avec les aschens. »

« Ah. »

Alors Daniel et elle étaient ensemble avant qu'ils connaissent les aschens. Elle était avec lui alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, il avoué tenir à elle.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

« Bravo, Sherlock Holmes. » dit son double.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Le Docteur ne veux pas qu'on dérange Carter. Viens avec nous dans la salle de briefing. »

« Non. »

« C'est ou la salle de briefing ou une cellule. » menaça le colonel O'neill.

Le général O'neill lança un regard noir à son double de 2001.

« Très bien. » concéda t-il.

Avec réticence, Le général O'neill obéît. Une fois en salle de briefing, il raconta tout du début. Leur rencontre avec les aschens, la suspicion de Sam et Daniel et leur départ de la Terre. Il passa rapidement sur les dix années qui suivirent puis enchaîna sur la découverte de Janet sur la stérilisation de toute la planète qui choqua toute la table et enfin, il expliqua leur plan pour réparer cette erreur.

« Seigneur ! »

« Mon général, on ne doit pas visiter cette planète dans cinq jours ? »

« Plus maintena... »

Une lumière blanche intense l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Cette lumière devînt une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'année.

« Maman ! ! ! » hurla t-elle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le général O'neill.

« Vous ! » cria t-elle, en le pointant du doigt.

Elle se précipita sur lui tandis qu'une nouvelle lumière blanche se matérialisait en un jeune homme d'une vingtaine que O'neill reconnut tout de suite. Dans sa stupéfaction, il ne vit pas le poing de la jeune fille arriver.

« Eléanor. »

Charly ceintura sa petite sœur qui se débattait comme un diable et dit à son père, gêné :

« Salut papa. »

* * *

_Le général O'neill = Jack du futur._

_Le colonel O'neill = Jack du présent._

_C'est peut-être un peu confus._


	7. Chapter 7

**Appréciez !**

* * *

Jack avait l'impression de rêver. Et combien de fois l'avait t-il fait ce rêve... mais là, Charly était bien là, en chair et en os et non pas le fruit de son imagination.

« Je veux ma mère ! » hurla la jeune fille, brisant sa contemplation.

« Tout d'abord, calmez-vous, mademoiselle. »

Elle se tourna vers Hammond qui venait de parler et le regarda d'une manière qui ne laissait place à aucune ambigüité. Si Charly la lâchait, elle faisait un massacre.

« Le général a raison, Eléanor. Tes parents seraient en colère en sachant la façon dont tu te comportes avec leurs amis. » la raisonna son frère.

Les gigotements de la jeune fille reprirent de plus belle et elle s'exclama :

« Toi, tais-toi ! Avec ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, tu te devrais te faire tout petit. »

Charly soupira.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes dans une base militaire et non pas dans une cours de récréation, je vous prierez donc de montrer un peu plus de respect ! Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre en cellule. »

Le regard du général Hammond aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de discuter mais il fallait plus pour décourager Eléanor. Elle reprit :

« Écoutez-moi bien, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Je viens d'apprendre que...Humff... »

Elle ne put continuer car Charly l'avait bâillonné avec sa main. Ce dernier fit un sourire d'excuse à son (ses) père(s), à SG1 et au général Hammond. Le général O'neill fronça les sourcils.

« Charly. » l'avertit son père.

Profitant de l'inattention de son frère, Eléanor se dégagea de son l'étreinte. Lui adressant un sourire satisfait, elle entreprit de lisser ses vêtements.

« J'avais oublié, c'est un secret... chuuuut ! » murmura t-elle, conspiratrice.

Le major Carter sursauta et Eleanor continua :

« Mais comme maman est un génie, elle a deviné. »

Le colonel se tourna vers le major, interrogatif. Elle rougit.

« Non. » s'exclama Daniel, étonné.

Il semblait percuté.

« Papa a trouvé aussi... Quoi encore ? »

Tout le monde, sauf le général O'neill, la regardait comme si elle avait dit le pire des blasphèmes. Charly traduit à Eléanor qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle recevait ce genre de regard.

« Sam et Daniel, c'est comme des frères et sœurs en ce temps. »

« Je sais, dans notre temps également. Tu crois que je n'avais jamais compris ? » demanda t-elle.

Le général Jack O'neill ressentit un soulagement sans précédent. Carter et Daniel n'étaient pas ensemble. Sam, elle, n'écoutait plus, elle venait de recoller les morceaux du puzzle. Eléanor parut se souvenir de la raison de sa venue.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'insister mais j'aimerais bien savoir où est ma mère et comment elle va. »

Daniel prit une expression perplexe et demanda :

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de détourner la conversation mais comment peux-tu être ma fille, celle de Sam et celle de Jack ? »

Les deux Jack se figèrent. Teal'c haussa un sourcil. Le front et le crâne du général Hammond virèrent au rouge écrevisse et Sam semblait ne plus vouloir lever les yeux de sa vie. En observant ces diverses expressions, Charly comprit pourquoi Samantha ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

« C'est impossible. » dit Jack, catégorique.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, Carter et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble. »

« Si seulement. » murmura Eléanor.

Charly lança un regard noir à sa sœur.

« Ensuite, les dates ne correspondent pas. » continua t-il.

« Eléanor a eu recours à la nano-technologie pour vieillir plus rapidement. » l'informa son fils.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devais rien dire. » le nargua t-elle.

Charly se reprit.

« Tu as raison. Et puis, je connais papa et ta mère, ils vont paniquer. »

« Ton père à _toi_, Charly. En ce qui me concerne, mon père s'appelle Daniel Jackson, il est archéologue, il parle plus de vingt-cinq langues, il ne tient pas l'alcool et il est très frileux. » énuméra la jeune fille.

Au cours de sa tirade, elle avait levé le menton avec fierté et ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de dévotion. Jack (celui du futur) sentit un pincement de tristesse dans sa poitrine et Charly n'eut pas besoin de regarder son père pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Avec colère, il agrippa le bras de sa sœur.

« Excuse-toi. » gronda t-il.

« Non. » dit t-elle résolument.

Charly serra les dents et dit :

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais grandi avec une sale petite peste. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu semblais savoir que ton père embarquait mes parents dans une mission suicide. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'on a vu mon père raide mort au terminal, ma mère on ne sait pas où elle est mais on peut supposer que si elle était en pleine forme, elle serait ici et ton cher père est ici, en bonne santé et à la verticale. Vraiment étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Eléanor.

« C'est peut-être que mon père est plus doué que tes parents. »

« Charly. » l'avertit son père.

« Ton père qui n'est pas parti en mission depuis dix ans ? Ton père ventripotent ? Plus fort que ma mère ? »

Elle éclata d'un grand rire. Elle savait que son frère ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de son sacro-saint de père. En effet, Charly semblait à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

« On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser tout seul, les enfants. » soupira une voix familière.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de la voix. Samantha Carter, fatiguée et titubante se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de briefing. Janet, derrière elle, leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Elle devait dormir jusqu'à demain, je ne comprends pas. »

Eléanor et Charly, d'un même élan se jetèrent sur Sam et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Dans leur enthousiasme, les pieds de Sam ne touchaient plus le sol.

« On se calme. »

Ils la lâchèrent à contrecœur mais ne s'éloignèrent pas d'elle.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous vous disputez comme des chiffonniers. »

Elle avait mit ses mains sur ses hanches, signe qu'elle était passée en mode maman-en-colère. Et comme des enfants, Eléanor et Charly se mirent à se justifier, en même temps.

« Son père... » commença t-elle.

« Elle a dit... » dit t-il au même moment.

« vous a entraîné, toi et papa... » continua t-elle.

« que papa... »

« STOP ! » cria Sam.

Ils se turent immédiatement. Sam donna la parole à Charly.

« Pourquoi lui ? » demanda Eléanor.

« Eleanor. »

Elle croisa les bras mais ne protesta plus. Sam redonna la parole à Charly.

« Je t'écoute. »

Charly lui raconta tous ce qui venait de se passer. A la fin, Samantha soupira de fatigue. Tout n'allait pas comme elle l'avait prévu, rien de tout ceci n'était sensé arriver. Ils n'auraient pas dû passer la porte eux-même. Elle ne se sentait pas physiquement, psychologiquement et émotionnellement prête à avoir une explication avec Jack dont les yeux lui disait qu'il n'attendait que ça. Elle s'adressa à ses enfants :

« Ca vous dirait de visiter la base avec SG1 ? »

« Non. » répondit sa fille.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« Que voudriez-vous faire, alors ? »

« Regarder la méga-giga-super dispute que tu vas avoir avec son père et applaudir quand tu lui auras fait mordre la poussière. »

Sam regarda Charly. Il comprit tout de suite ce que voulait Sam et autant il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule avec son père furibard, autant il savait qu'elle devait s'expliquer elle-même. Il demanda alors à sa sœur.

« Eléanor, tu sais jouer au ping-pong ? »

Eléanor fut déconcertée. Il y a quelque minutes encore, son frère semblait sur le point de vouloir la tuer.

« Au quoi ? »

« Non, oublie, tu ne saurais pas y jouer de toute façon. »

« Bien sur que si ! Apprends-moi ! » ordonna t-elle.

« Par ici. » dit-il en montrant le chemin de la sortie.

Elle s'y précipita. En passant à côté de Sam, il l'entendit murmurer ''merci''.

« De rien. » répondit t-il.

Les membres de SG1 les suivirent avec réticence et le général Hammond leur laissa son bureau. Ils y entrèrent.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » commença O'neill.

Son expression trahie et en colère tétanisa Sam.

* * *

_**?**_

_J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de confusion en les Sam et Jack._

Reviews ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Appréciez !**

* * *

Sam était raide comme un piquet. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau le major Carter face au colonel O'neill mais elle ne l'était plus depuis bien longtemps. En revanche, sous le regard impassible du général O'neill, elle se sentait rétrécir. Une inspiration plus prononcée de ce dernier la convainquit de commençait sans tarder ses explications.

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais deux semaines après que le général ait réintégré son poste, nous sommes allés sur P7X-483. » commença t-elle.

Les mains de Sam tremblaient légèrement et elle se détesta pour son manque de self-control. Elle continua :

« Sur cette planète, nous avons été possédés par l'âme de deux anciens que nous avions libérés en effleurant la tablette énumérant leurs crimes. Ayant enfin un corps... »

« Ils en ont profité pour se payer du bon temps. »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est passionnant tout ça mais je veux simplement savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas mis au courant que j'étais papa. » cassa le général.

Elle fut incapable de répondre. Il hurla :

« J'avais le droit de savoir ! Vous vous êtes lâchement enfuie en me privant de ma fille et par la même occasion de mon fils ! Ça vous a plu, avouez-le, de prendre votre revanche, hein ? Vous vouliez me punir car je me suis rendu compte que le monde ne tournez pas autour de votre personne ? »

Sam se hérissa. Comment osait-il insinuer qu'elle avait fait cela uniquement par esprit de vengeance ? Elle répliqua, verte de rage :

« C'est plutôt vous qui vous êtes rendu compte que mon monde ne tournait pas autour de vous. Info spéciale : J'ai très bien vécu sans vous, j'ai été heureuse. Daniel... »

« Parlons-en de Daniel, vous n'avez pas attendu pour lui dire à lui qu'il était papa ? » répliqua t-il, sarcastique.

« Ne parlez pas de Daniel. C'est un père merveilleux pour Eléanor. » le défendit Sam.

« Alors, c'est cela, vous n'avez pas jugé utile de m'informer que j'avais une fille car vous pensiez que je serez un mauvais père. Vous pensiez que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour élever la fille de la grande Samantha Carter, le brillant Docteur Carter... »

« Taisez-vous ! » murmura t-elle, serrant les dents.

Il continua, l'ignorant :

« ...La femme sans laquelle la planète aurez été dix fois détruite si elle n'avez pas été là ! La femme qui a deviné le stratagème des Aschens. »

« La ferme ! Fermez-la ! » cria Samantha.

Ils étaient tous deux haletants sous l'effet de la colère. Elle craqua :

« J'avais peur, vous êtes content ? J'étais terrorisé. A chaque fois que je vous voyez, mon estomac se contractait violemment. Je me disais "et si il le découvrait ? Et si quelqu'un le découvrait ?" Dans le deuxième cas, c'était la cour martiale assurée, personne n'aurait cru à une histoire d'extra-terrestre procréateur. Des gens comme Kinsey aurait pu prendre mon bébé en sachant le secret de sa conception. »

« On aurait trouvé une solution ! J'aurai démissionné ! » proposa t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle, hurlant.

« Pour notre bébé. »

« Pour l'élever avec Emma ? Et me laisser la voir seulement les week-ends et les vacances ? » s'enquit Sam, ironiquement.

« Nous l'aurions élever tous les deux. » hurla t-il.

« Et Emma ? »

« Rien, Emma. Vous saviez mes sentiments pour vous à cette époque. » dit-il, hurlant toujours en faisant des gestes désordonnés.

« Non, je ne savais pas ! Vous étiez avec elle ! » s'égosilla Sam.

« Seulement parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec vous ! »

Silence. Sam gémit et supplia :

« Ne dîtes pas ça. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. » se calma Jack.

Elle secoua la tête. Il essayait juste que rejeter la faute sur moi, se répéta t-elle. Il enchaîna :

« Si je l'ai épousé, c'est parce que vous étiez partie. »

Ca ne le dérangeait pas de l'avouer, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« Vous auriez le culot de dire que vous ne l'aimiez pas ? »

« Bien sur que si, mais elle n'était pas vous. »

Sam se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle essayait d'être en colère, de lui faire payer au centuple tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait en s'exibant avec Emma mais la seule émotion qu'elle parvenait à ressentir était le bonheur que lui procuraient ces mots.

* * *

SG1 (du présent), Charly et Eléanor était en salle de repos.

« Ça ne me plaît pas de laisser ton père avec ma mère. » s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

Charly se retint de justesse de lui faire remarquer que s'était aussi son père. Il dit, las :

« Ta mère sait se défendre, Eléa. »

Jack s'indigna.

« Je ne lèverai jamais la main sur Carter ! »

« Je sais » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel « mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très doué pour blesser les gens... émotionnellement parlant et ma mère n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

Il y eut un silence. Sam s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce que je suis une bonne maman ? » demanda t-elle, rougissante.

« Bien sûr, la meilleure ! » répondit sa fille, enthousiaste.

Sam lui fit un magnifique sourire, miroir de celui que lui envoyait sa future fille.

« Tu as traversé l'enfer pour me garder et m'élever. Les anciens voulaient que je vienne vivre sur leur plan d'existence, les Tok'ras voulaient m'étudier et mes pouvoirs te rendait chèvre. Un jour, j'ai disparu pendant toute une journée quand j'avais trois ans en découvrant mon pouvoir de »

Elle leva les bras en l'air, mimant la disparition des êtres ascensionnés.

« Sans papa, je ne sais pas comment tu aurais fait pour tenir. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel.

« Tu n'en as pas marre d'essayer de faire souffrir papa ? »

C'était Charly qui avait parlé. Il paraissait en colère. Encore.

« Quoi ? »

« Daniel par-ci, Daniel par-là. »

« Ce n'est pas pour lui faire du mal, Charly. Jack O'neill, je ne le connais pas donc même s'il est mon père, je ne peux pas l'aimer comme cela. »

Elle claqua des doigts.

« Daniel Jackson m'a élevé, il m'aimait. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon père biologique mais je l'aime quand même. » dit-elle, farouchement.

« Mais ça te tuerai d'essayer de le connaître ? » demanda son frère.

« Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon, on a changé le passé et je suppose que l'autre Eléanor considèrera Jack O'neill comme son père. Donc... »

« Alors tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'on lui trouve, Daniel, Sam et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse. Pour couper au silence pesant qui s'était installé, Jack proposa d'aller manger. Ils se rendirent au mess dans le même silence assourdissant.

* * *

« Carter... » débuta Jack.

« Les reproches ne servent plus à rien. C'est terminé, nous avons altéré le passé. Elle ne pourra pas lui cacher maintenant qu'il est prévenu. C'est dix dernières années seront effacés. » dit-elle, pragmatique.

« Je ne veux pas que cela se règle comme cela. Je veux apprendre à connaître ma fille dans cette version, mais si je ne m'en souviendrais plus dans une semaine. Je veux savoir si cela aurait marché entre nous. »

« Ah quoi bon ? »

« Vous n'avez pas pensé à moi ces dix dernières années ? Vous ne vous êtes pas dit "Et si..." ? »

« Tous les jours. » murmura t-elle.

« Même si on ne s'en souviendra pas, je veux savoir. »

Il contourna le bureau et s'approcha d'elle pour chasser les larmes sur son visage. Leur visage était si proche, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et pourtant.

" Activation extérieure de la porte non programmée. "

* * *

_J'espère que la dispute a été à la hauteur de vos attentes,_

_le chapitre entier d'ailleurs._

**Reviews ?**


	9. Note

**Hey, salut !**

**Je voulais vous informer que je mettrai un peu d_e temps pour mettr_e un nouveau cha**pitre en ligne ca**r dans 3 semaines, c'est la première partie du bac.**

**Français, maths, physique-chimie et SVT. L'ho_rreu_r quoi !**

**Il fa_ut que je r_évise donc... Mais promis, j'essaierai.**

**S'il vous plaît, ne m'en v_oulez pa_s trop.**

**Et souhaitez-moi un grand MERDE !**

**Fumseck666.**

**PS: A tous ceux qui passe le bac, merde à vous !**


	10. Chapter 9

**C**oucou, ça faisait longtemps ! En tout cas, j'espère que je n'est pas perdu la main. Voici un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

L'équipe SG1 était partie en mission, hier. Une mission de routine, semblait-il, la Tok'ra avait trouvé une planète colonisée par les anciens et avait besoin du Docteur Jackson pour traduire les glyphes anciens qui se trouvaient sur les murs du temple.

Un jeu d'enfant, avait assuré Jack.

Mais leurs invités du futur en pensait tout autrement. Chacun savait l'importance de cette mission, c'était la mission qui aboutirait à la conception d'Eléanor Sha're Carter-Jackson.

« Je trouve ça vraiment dérangeant. » dit Eléanor.

« Dérangeant ? Moi je trouve ça drôlement intéressant ! » sourit son frère.

« Moi pas. Voir ton père (regard noir) et ma mère se faire les yeux doux, je trouve ça assez pathétique. » grimaça la jeune fille.

Charly était fou de sa sœur, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle sans la moindre hésitation. Être grand frère l'avait rempli d'un immense plaisir, même si elle n'était que sa demi-sœur. Mais quelquefois, Charly éprouvait l'envie d'étrangler sa sœur et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle agissait puérilement. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'antipathie qu'elle semblait éprouver à l'égard de leur père mais il savait que leur père le vivait mal.

« On appelle ça l'amour, une notion qui nous rend complètement maboul quand on l'éprouve. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous font un remake de Roméo & Juliette, version science-fiction. Sauf que les deux petits jeunes ont été vachement plus courageux qu'eux. » s'exaspéra t-elle.

Charly ne put qu'agréer.

« Ils ont l'occasion de recommencer, de ne plus faire les même erreurs à nouveau. » se conforta Charly.

« Et on va claqué. »

« Non, je vois plutôt cela comme... une renaissance. »

« Et c'est sensé être moi l'ancienne. » ricana Eléanor.

Charly sourit.

« On devrait avoir ce genre de conversation plus souvent. » dit Eléanor, à voix haute.

Charly roula des yeux mais sourit tout de même.

Tandis que les enfants s'amusaient quelques étages plus bas, Samantha et le général O'neill étaient dans le labo. Aucun des deux n'avaient discuté de ce qui avait été dit et ce qui avait faillit se passer la veille. Le général Hammond avait demandé à Samantha de trouver un moyen pour les renvoyés chez eux mais après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, elle en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les renvoyer à la maison mais avait avancé la théorie qu'une fois que le continuum-espace-temps serait altéré, ils disparaîtraient.

« Disparaître ? » répéta Jack.

« Oui, j'en suis pratiquement certaine. Nous reprendrons notre place dans cette espèce de futur alternatif. »

« Peut-être que nous rendrons le futur encore pire. » dit Jack, pessimiste.

« Pire que de voir la planète être exterminés ? »

Jack concéda.

« J'ai faim ! » s'exclama t-il soudainement.

Elle sourit.

Ils sortirent du labo et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria, où ils retrouvèrent Charly et Eléanor riant aux larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda leur père.

Le rire d'Eléanor mourut instantanément.

« On se souvenait d'une vieille blague Jaffa. » répondit son fils.

Il y eu un blanc.

« Vous allez manger ? »

« Oui, p'pa. »

Ils prirent leur repas en silence. Il y eu bien quelques tentatives pour meubler le silence, en vain. Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi il inspirait tant de colère, de ressentiment à sa propre fille mais son acharnement à vouloir le blesser commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. A la fin du repas, Jack proposa à Sam :

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à votre labo ? » demanda le général O'neill.

« Si elle est masochiste. » murmura Eléanor.

Jack s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer que même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle lui devait tout de même le respect quand ils entendirent l'annonce de l'arrivée de voyageurs imprévus.

« C'est sûrement Daniel et Teal'c. »

Ils se rendirent en salle d'embarquement où ils virent l'archéologue et le Jaffa expliquait la situation au général Hammond. Ils se retournèrent quand ils entrèrent et Daniel attaqua :

« Vous étiez au courant ! »

« Plaît-il ? » dit Jack.

« Vous saviez ce qui allait arriver pendant cette mission. » constata Teal'c.

« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé utile de nous mettre au courant ? » demanda le général Hammond.

« C'est un épisode important de notre vie, mon général. »

« Important ? » répéta Daniel.

« En clair, c'est la semaine de ma conception. » clarifia Eléanor.

Daniel fixa Sam tandis que sa matière grise travaillait à cent à l'heure.

« Je crois que j'ai compris. »

« Le contraire aurait été étonnant. »

« J'ai compris comment Eléanor peut être ma fille, celle de Sam et celle de Jack. »

Il se tourna vers le général Hammond.

« Comme je vous l'ais dit, des entités extraterrestres que je soupçonne être des anciens ont investis le corps de Sam et Jack lorsqu'il a effleuré cette tablette. Après quoi, ils ont commencé à agir étrangement mais j'ai vraiment compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Jack s'est mis à parler en ancien. J'ai essayé de les arrêter mais ils sont devenus une masse informe lumineuse et ils sont partis mais bon ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Hammond.

« Comme Eléanor nous l'a dit, cette possession a permis sa conception mais cela n'a rien arrangé à la relation chaotique qu'entretienne Jack et Sam. »

Ils s'adressa directement à elle.

« Quand vous êtes redevenue vous-même, vous avez dû remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Vous avez sûrement fait un test de grossesse et découvert que vous étiez enceinte. Je sais que vous ne voyez personne en ce moment et vous n'êtes pas la Vierge Marie donc vous en êtes venu à la conclusion que Jack avait quelque chose à voir avec votre... état. Vous avez dû avoir une peur bleue de lui dire mais vous aviez besoin de vous confier à quelqu'un. Vous me l'avez dit. Ce que je ne comprends pas encore c'est pourquoi je ne vous ais pas convaincu de tout dire à Jack. » expliqua le Docteur Jackson.

« Vous l'avez fait. » révéla Carter.

Elle sortit de la salle. Charly prit la relève.

« Quand vous avez réussi à la convaincre, papa était fiancé. Cela a achevé de la convaincre de ne pas lui dire. »

Eléanor prit la parole.

« Essayez de contacter les asgards et dîtes leur ce qui se passe, ils transmettrons aux anciens qui vous les ramènerons. »

Elle prit la suite de sa mère. Charly regarda son père qui une fois encore sortit une phrase hors de contexte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'avez manqué ! Le suspense, les confrontations, les révélations... J'adore ! »

Mais intérieurement, il était loin de ressentir cet état d'esprit, tout ce qu'il se disait c'était que son mariage avec Emma avait vraiment été une monumentale erreur.

* * *

_**?**_


	11. Chapter 10

_Merci pour les reviews, elles font chauds au coeur._

_Et un grand merci à Lory222 pour sa review, le bac s'est assez bien passé, je pense. On verra._

* * *

Allongée dans son lit, Eléanor se posait une multitude de questions. Elle avait toujours nourrit une aversion profonde pour son père et cela depuis qu'elle avait en âge de comprendre qu'il était à l'origine de la tristesse de sa mère et de son incapacité à refaire sa vie avec un autre homme. Pour elle, elle n'avait qu'un seul père qui remplissait magnifiquement son rôle ce qui lui évitait de penser à son géniteur.

Son esprit retournait inlassablement la même question stupide : comment pouvait-on préférer une autre femme à Samantha Carter ? L'idée même lui paraissait invraisemblable. D'autant plus qu'il semblait accro à Samantha et bien sur elle avait entendue parler du fameux test Zatar'c qui était connu de tous les Tok'ras et que sa tante Freya s'était fait un plaisir de lui raconter. Pouvait-on changer si rapidement de sentiments ? Avouer son amour à une personne un jour et se marier avec une autre le lendemain ?

« Pendant une éclipse, même si la Lune se superpose au soleil, le soleil est toujours là. Il est seulement caché. »

Charly.

« C'est la métaphore la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. » se moqua t-elle.

Mais elle comprenait globalement ce qu'il avait voulu maladroitement dire. En bref, il lui demandait de ravaler sa fierté et son caractère insupportable pour s'expliquer avec son père. Ce qui équivalait de sa part à un effort quasi-surhumain.

« J'essaierai de m'améliorer. » promit-il.

Elle sourit amèrement. La vie était devenue si compliquait deux depuis deux jours !

D'un côté, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'écouter les explications de son père et préférée l'ignorer jusqu'à que mort s'en suive (au sens littéral), d'un autre, elle connaissait sa mère et savait que cette dernière lui pardonnerait inévitablement et Eléanor éprouvait l'envie agaçante de savoir ce que cela aurait pu, aurait dû et ce que cela serait de connaître son vrai père. Le "Et si..." dans toute sa splendeur.

La jeune fille gémit. Passer par dessus sa fierté avait toujours été absolument impossible, c'était dans le sang, d'après son grand-père. Et puis, elle était rancunière comme pas deux et pardonner son père d'avoir blessé sa mère lui paraissait aberrant. Les excuses et le pardon n'étaient pas inscrits dans ses gènes et encore moins dans ses principes.

De toute façon, en valait-il la peine ?

* * *

22H30. Sam était assise au mess, jouant distraitement avec son bol de jell-o à peine entamé. Elle se demandait à quel moment elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Chose qu'elle détestait plus que tout. C'était peut-être au moment où elle l'avait vu sur le pas de la porte quelques jours plus tôt ou dans cette salle de briefing, il y a quelques années.

Oui, le contrôle de la situation lui avait échappé depuis bien longtemps.

Il y a dix ans, elle l'avait vu arriver mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas préparée. Pas préparé à ses yeux bruns qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait défié le monde, à ce sourire qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il connaissait tous ses secrets. A ce flot de sentiments qu'il arrivait toujours à lui inspirait malgré leur longue séparation.

Au moment même où elle l'avait revu, elle sut qu'elle était perdue et si sa tête en était révoltée, son cœur ne désirait que ça.

Alors quand elle le vit entrer dans le mess et se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas assuré et le regard déterminé, elle sut exactement comment se terminerait la conversation. Et la soirée.

Il s'assit et entama la conversation sur un ton décontracté qui contrasté fortement avec le regard intense avec lequel il la regardait.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette... ou vous êtes aveugle. » dit-il en pointant son bol de jell-o jaune.

Elle sourit, en essayant de faire abstraction à la chaleur qui s'était répandue dans tout son corps seulement parce qu'il se rappelait d'un détail aussi insignifiant.

« Vous n'avez pas oublié. » constata t-elle seulement.

« Comment oublier ? »

Cette phrase innocente qu'il avait voulu sortir comme une plaisanterie prit un sens beaucoup plus profond et affectueux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle le soutint. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulait, ni ne pouvait détourner le regard. Le silence enpreint de tension fut doucement briser par la scientifique.

« N'est-ce pas un peu lâche ? »

« Lâche ? » répéta t-il, bêtement.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Ce que vous voulez me dire. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous me l'auriez dit si nous n'étions pas dans ces circonstances. Si nous étions dans des circonstances normales. Un colonel. Un major. Un réglement. »

« Sûrement pas sans être certain de vos sentiment, je l'avoue. » confessa Jack.

« Que se passerait-il si je vous disiez que je vous aime ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je vous direz que je vous aime aussi, que mon mariage avec Emma a été la plus belle erreur de ma vie, que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'atteignait pas le centième de ce que je ressentais pour vous et que quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais fou de vous, mon souhait le plus cher devint de me marier avec vous et d'être le père de vos enfants... Mais tout ceci n'est qu'hypothétique. »

Sam sourit à travers ses larmes. La soirée ne pouvait qu'agréablement se terminer.

* * *

N'en pouvant plus, Eléanor était sortie et avait fait la seule chose qui pouvait lui en apprendre plus sur le caractère de son père biologique en l'absence de son père adoptif. Elle n'était allée voir sa mère car son jugement était bien trop perverti par ses sentiments. Non, elle avait passé toute la nuit à lire les rapports de SG1, avec l'accord du général Hammond, bien évidemment.

A l'ouverture du premier rapport, elle avait été plongé dans un univers qu'elle avait vaguement imaginé grâce aux histoires avant de dormir ou près du feu que lui racontés ses parents quand elle était petite.

Là, elle fut captivée par toutes les aventures extraordinaires vécues par ses (trois) parents, oubliant presque la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ceci. A travers ses rapports, elle arrivait mieux à cerner le caractère de Jack O'neill et sa caractéristique principale, celle qui ne pouvait que la rendre fière de lui. Son indéfectible loyauté.

Au lever du jour, elle envisagea l'idée de parler avec son père.

Se dirigeant vers les quartiers de sa mère pour lui faire part de sa résolution qui l'enchanterait sans aucun doute, ne prenant pas la peine de taper, ce qu'elle regretterait plus tard, elle entra dans la chambre de sa mère.

Et se figea.

Sous les draps, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre se trouvaient Samantha Carter et Jack O'neill.

Ses parents.

* * *

**_?_**


	12. Chapter 11

A vrai dire, elle n'était pas attendue à ce que sa mère lui pardonne si vite et qu'ils deviennent si rapidement...Hum... intime. Elle s'était dit également que sa mère la mettrait au courant avant de prendre cette initiative. A croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

Sam avait envie de se terrer au fin fond de l'Antarctique plutôt que de faire face au regard choqué et trahi de sa fille. Elle s'écarta avec précipitation de Jack et se leva du lit. Prudemment, elle s'approcha d'Eléanor qui était complètement pétrifiée. Celle-ci sembla recouvrer la capacité de mouvoir à l'approche de sa mère et recula d'un pas.

« Mon ange, je te promets que nous n'avons fait parler. » jura t-elle.

« J'étais venu te dire que j'étais prête à lui laisser une chance mais je vois que mon avis et mes sentiments importent peu. » dit l'adolescente.

« Bien sur que non. » s'indigna sa mère.

Sa mère avait l'air de la supplier et, tristement, Eléanor se rendit compte que sa mère marchait sur des œufs depuis que Jack était revenu. Elle se dégonfla.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission. De toute façon, dans quelques heures vous aurez votre vie parfaite, votre fille parfaite donc ça ne sert vraiment à rien d'essayer. »

Sam était au bord des larmes, peinée qu'Eléanor pense cela. La jeune fille savait savait très bien qu'elle était injuste avec sa mère et que celle-ci ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça mais rester toujours ce dégoût d'elle-même. Elle se dégoûtait de n'être pas capable de donner une chance à son père et d'être la cause du tourment de sa mère. Eléanor savait que si sa mère devait faire un choix, elle la choisirait sans hésitation mais qu'elle serait de nouveau malheureuse. Surtout en sachant que ses sentiments étaient réciproque.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et continuez de... parler. »

« Non. »

C'était son père qui avait parlé. Sam se retourna vers lui et Eléanor savait qu'elle lui demandait du regard de ne pas intervenir et envenimer les choses. Il se leva tranquillement du lit -Eléanor donnerait tout pour lui faire ravaler cette nonchalance exaspérante- et prit place au côté de Sam.

« Sam peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? » demanda la voix neutre du général.

Sam hésita. Le père et la fille ne lui en voulurent nullement. Laisser deux caractères aussi instables dans la même pièce et sans surveillance relevait de l'inconscience pure et simple mais Sam sortit tout de même. Toutefois, Jack et Eléanor savaient qu'elle se tenait prête à intervenir au moindre signe de dispute. Par amour pour elle, ils firent la promesse silencieuse de ne pas lui donner le prétexte d'intervenir.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » proposa t-il.

Elle acquiesça, sans mot dire et s'exécuta. Il l'imita.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes. » entama t-il, de but en blanc.

« Vous ne devinez pas ? » s'étonna sa fille.

« Pas vraiment, non. » admis le vieil homme.

« Alors ça ne risque pas de s'arranger entre nous. » cassa Eléanor.

« Et ça n'est pas acceptable pour moi. » rétorqua t-il.

Elle frémit de colère.

« Je ne suis pas l'un des termes d'un stupide contrat alors arrêter de vous exprimer comme si on négociait. On ne négocie pas. Je suis là pour vous dire vos quatre vérités et essayer de vous comprendre mais vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche. »

« Et moi je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me connaître. Personne ne t'y contraint, je te l'assure. Je veux apprendre à connaître ma fille et je veux que tu apprennes à me connaître. Daniel ne t'en voudras pas si... » dit Jack.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de mon père. » coupa t-elle, sèchement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Eléanor avait la désagréable impression que son paternel avait le dessus dans la conversation.

« Tu as peur. Tu trembles à l'idée de m'aimer plus que Daniel. »

« Ca, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. » assura t-elle, sûr d'elle.

Il sourit.

« Alors donne-moi une chance. »

1-0 pour lui.

« Pourquoi ? Faut pas se voiler la face, vous et maman allait finir ensemble donc... »

« Tu es vraiment têtue ! » s'exclama son père, levant les bras en l'air.

« Stupide hérédité. » se moqua t-elle.

Jack était sur que cela pourrait durer des heures. C'était comme s'il se battait avec lui même. Sa fille avait le même caractère insupportable que lui. En dix fois pire.

« On tourne en rond. » constata O'neill père.

« J'en suis consciente. »

Il soupira.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me donner une chance en venant ici. »

« C'est vrai mais faut croire que votre attraction a été plus forte que ma bonne volonté. » expliqua la jeune fille.

Le général passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris. Il avait tout essayé. Il fallait s'avouer vaincu, son entêtement légendaire avait trouvé un maître en la personne de sa fille. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle lui donne une chance. Vainement. Cette constatation lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, la sensation d'avoir échoué avec sa seconde chance de paternité. Distraitement, il se demanda pourquoi cela lui tenait tellement à cœur puisque dans quelques heures, il ne s'en souviendrait même plus. Eléanor l'aimerait comme une fille aime son père. Inconditionnellement, sans se poser de question.

Il voulait gagner son amour , se rendit-il compte. Il voulait être digne d'elle. Et de sa mère. Il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il rendrait sa mère heureuse. Il voulait tout ça mais elle ne voulait pas.

Et cela le rendait plus triste qu'il ne le saurait le dire.

« J'abandonne. »

Ce seul mot réveilla en Eléanor la fureur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque son frère lui avait raconté toute la vérité sur leur père. Il avait abandonné il y a dix ans car il avait perdu tout espoir d'une issue favorable avec sa mère et il recommençait aujourd'hui, après une lutte faiblarde avec une adolescente de quatorze ans perturbée.

Elle fut en train de hurler avant même d'y avoir songé.

« Allez, c'est repartit ! Vous baissez les bras ! Pour votre saleté de petite planète bleue vous n'êtes jamais à cours d'idées stupides et impossibles pour la sauver mais quand il s'agit de votre propre famille, là, tous aux abris ! Il n'y a plus personne. Et c'est vous que les Tok'ras désigne par '' le guerrier le plus habile de la Tau'ri" ? Laissez-moi rire ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ! Je veux te connaître et tu m'envoies paître, je te lâche et tu n'est toujours pas contente. » s'irrita t-il.

« Je sais ce que je ne veux pas ! Et je ne veux pas d'un père qui ne se bat pas pour ceux qu'il aime. J'ai accepté de vous donner une chance pour votre devise : on n'abandonne jamais l'un des nôtre mais il semblerait qu'elle ne s'applique que pour les inconnus et non pas pour votre famille. »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que je t'aimais assez pour respecter ton souhait ? » demanda Jack.

« C'est ce que tu t'es dit quand tu t'es mis à fréquenter Emma ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » coupa t-il.

« Tu apprendras très vite que quand tu n'es pas le supérieur hiérarchique de ton interlocuteur, tu ne peux pas le forcer à se plier à tes envies. » cracha t-elle.

Jack se leva brusquement du lit et, l'espace d'un instant, Eléanor crut qu'il allait prendre la porte mais il se retourna vers elle et elle sut qu'il n'userait pas de l'humour pour cacher ses sentiments.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que j'avais perdu espoir ? Qu'elle m'obsédait et que j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle que pour essayer de l'oublier, je suis allé voir ailleurs ? Que mes actions ont blessé deux femmes fantastiques ? Et que, en dix ans, je n'ai pas cesser de penser à elle ? »

La fureur d'Eléanor fondit comme neige au soleil. Depuis qu'elle connaissait son père, elle l'avait uniquement vu comme un homme blagueur, bavant sur sa mère. Là, elle découvrait un autre homme. Peut-être un aperçu de l'homme qui avait capturé le cœur de sa mère ? Plus proche des récits de Charly et Sara, se rendit-elle compte.

Alors Eléanor prit une grande inspiration et prononça une phrase que peu de personne pouvait se vanter d'avoir entendu de sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-elle, en se raclant la gorge.

Il leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Ne poussez pas votre chance ! » l'averti la jeune fille.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce que Eléanor identifia comme un sourire.

« Je vais essayer de vous connaître. » promit-elle.

« Merci. »

Il tourna la tête vers la porte. Eléanor avait complètement oublié que sa mère les écoutaient. Elle fut contente que malgré les cris, elle n'est pas jugé utile d'intervenir.

« Tu peux entrer, maman. » accorda Eléanor.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Samantha, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étant enfin réunies.

* * *

**_?_**

**_Compliqués, les ados !_**


	13. Chapter 12

**H**ey, j'espère que vos vacances étaient bien. Moi oui. Dommage, c'est bientôt la rentrée. Les cours, les devoirs, les exams. Je compatis pour tout ceux qui doivent passer par là. Et aussi pour ceux qui travaillent. En tout cas, nouveau chapitre !

* * *

« Va à Sokar ! » hurla l'adolescente.

« On dit va au diable, jeune fille. » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « De toute façon, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose à son père. »

« Casse-nikta, tu préfères ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Je ne te demande pas comment ça s'est passé ? » dit son frère, neutre.

« C'est pas le moment, Charly. » l'avertie t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, encore ? »

« Il a tué mon poisson rouge. » ironisa sa sœur, en se jetant sur son lit.

Charly soupira. Eléanor était venue le voir il y a moins d'une heure en lui racontant la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec leur père et la résolution qu'elle avait prise. Celle de lui laisser une chance. Mais il semblerait que cette résolution n'ait pas tenu un déjeuner au mess.

S'accroupissant près du lit de sa sœur, il lui caressa les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé, ' Léa ? » murmura t-il.

« On parlait tranquillement des anciennes missions de SG1 puis il a dit que les Tok'ras étaient des emmerdeurs professionnels qui avaient le talent de les mettre dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou ou quelques fois jusqu'à la mort. »

Charly gémit. Évidemment, son père n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher ! Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, oubliant que ses enfants avaient grandit chez les Tok'ras et que le propre grand-père de sa fille en était un.

« Eléanor. » commença t-il, doucement. « Papa... »

« Ton père. » le corrigea t-elle, férocement.

« Papa » insista Charly. « est quelqu'un de très direct mais il est loin d'être une personne qui jouit de la méchanceté gratuite. Si il a dit ça, il avait certainement une très bonne raison. Et puis, je me souvient t'avoir entendu dire que les Tok'ras devaient inventé une machine qui réduirait leur égo monstrueux. »

Elle sourit, lui aussi.

« Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer, petite sœur et arrête de jouer à Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, s'il te plaît. Quand tu es avec moi, Sammy, Jake, Marc ou les amis de la famille, tu es un ange. Tout le monde t'adore. Mais quand tu es avec papa ou des étrangers, tu es insupportable. Je ne voudrais pas que les gens et particulièrement notre père aient une mauvaise opinion de toi, Eléanor, tu comprends ? »

Eléanor pleurait à présent. Elle se reconnaissait dans cette description et avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'elle était une enfant gâté et ingrate. De plus, elle ne souhaitant pas décevoir ses parents. Elle savait que son comportement ne faisait pas honneur à l'éducation que lui avait donné Daniel et sa mère.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, sanglotant.

« Aide-moi ! » implora t-elle.

Charly s'étonna. Ce n'était pas le genre de sa sœur de pleurer devant quelqu'un, même devant lui. Sam plaisantait souvent en disant que s'était génétique. Éducation militaire oblige.

Il referma ses bras sur elle, en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle pleura de tout son soûl. La mort de Daniel, les révélations sur sa conception, la découverte de son père... Ses pleurs apaisèrent ces récents évènements. Reniflant, elle se décolla de son frère en se confondant en excuse. Il l'assura d'un sourire que tout était OK.

« Je vais m'excuser auprès de... papa. Et de maman. Elle ne mérite pas ce que je lui fait vivre. »

« Ne te fait pas de souci, elle sait très bien que c'est difficile pour toi. A mon avis, elle s'en veut plus à elle, qu'à toi. »

« Elle n'a rien à se reprocher. » dit Eléanor, en secouant la tête.

« Bonne fille. » la complimenta t-il, tapotant sur sa tête. Elle se déroba en riant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, déterminée. Puis se retourna en suppliant Charly de l'accompagner. Il refusa.

« C'est à toi d'y aller, ' Léa. Ça va bien aller, promis. Va. »

« Très bien. »

Elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte. S'armant de courage, elle se rendit au seul endroit où elle était sûre de trouver son père : le laboratoire de sa mère.

Elle tapa discrètement sur la porte pour faire connaître sa présence et ses parents se tournèrent vers elle.

« Salut. » murmura t-elle, hésitante.

« Bonjour ma chérie. » sourit sa mère.

Eléanor prit le temps de l'étudier. Sous la maigre luminosité que procurait le labo, elle pouvait voir combien sa mère paraissait fatiguée. Elle avait des cernes, dont Eléanor était certaine être la responsable. Ses rides paraissait plus creusées, révélant son âge réel et ses yeux ne brillaient pas. Oui, sa mère était triste et épuisée.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda son père, en la regardant.

Son père n'allait pas mieux. Lui aussi paraissait vieilli. Eléanor l'avait toujours connue d'humeur joyeuse, même s'il ne souriait que très peu. Là, sans sa bonne humeur constante, elle le trouvait changé. Plus authentique. Donc, Donc, sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura, mêlant larmes et excuses. Jack la serra, stupéfait, jusqu'à que ses larmes ne coulent plus. Elle releva alors la tête.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je sais que j'ai déjà dit que je me comporterai mieux mais... je vous promets que cette fois-ci, j'essaierai encore plus fort. Je suis déterminée à ce que ça marche. Pas par obligation et pas pour maman. Pour moi. » expliqua t-elle, ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux de son père.

Il sourit et s'excusa lui aussi.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça à propos des Tok'ras. »

« Non, tu as raison. Il y a des Tok'ras qu'on a envie de jeter en pâture aux Unas tellement ils sont exaspérants. »

« Eléanor ! » s'indigna sa mère.

Le père et la fille se tournèrent vers elle, la défiant de dire le contraire. Elle secoua la tête, abandonnant.

* * *

**_?_**


	14. Chapter 13

« Allez ! Allez ! Allez !

Eléanor courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas sa vie qui était en jeu, c'était sa fierté.

Après avoir décidé de donner une véritable chance à son père, ce dernier s'était mis en tête qu'ils deviendraient -Eléanor, Charly, Sam et lui- une famille en deux jours top-chrono. Si Charly trouvait cela amusant, Eléanor trouvait cela hautement improbable mais décidée à ne pas s'emporter à la moindre occasion, elle n'avait pas exprimée ses doutes. Le regard soulagé et empli de gratitude de sa mère l'avait confortée dans son choix.

La première étape selon Jack O'neill pour devenir une famille américaine moyenne était une bonne vieille partie de base-ball.

Alors, tandis que Charly courait pour rattraper la balle qu'elle venait de taper, elle avait déjà parcourue la moitié des bases du terrain. Rattrapant la balle, il fit le chemin inverse et la renvoya au lanceur, son père.

Trop tard ! Au moment où Jack allait attraper la balle, Eléanor termina le parcours.

« Ouais ! » hurla t-elle, folle de joie.

Elle se dandina sur place et tapa la main de sa mère, triomphante. Les hommes de la famille s'approchèrent des gagnantes en grimaçant. Leur fierté en avait pris un coup. Eléanor se tourna vers eux et se mit à les taquiner sans pitié.

« C'est qui les meilleures ? C'est qui ? Applaudissez votre déesse, s'il vous plaît, mes sujets. »

Samantha sourit, amusée par les pitreries de sa fille et les mines vexées de Jack et Charly. Posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour modérer son entrain, elle décréta qu'il était temps de manger. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut à Jack pour se lancer dans un autre discours sur les activités familiales. Sous cette obsession, Sam pouvait voir un profond désir. Celui d'être une vraie famille.

Le général O'neill, sa bonne humeur retrouvée, son échec oublié, les emmena manger au Macdonald. Pendant tout le trajet, il discourra sur le fast-food le plus célèbre du monde et bla bla et bla et bla... les enfants ayant décrochés dès qu'il avait mis le contact.

Après s'être régalé au Macdonald, ils passèrent à la prochaine activité : Hockey sur glace.

Eléanor ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant rougit de sa vie, ni d'avoir autant ri. Elle ne savait pas tenir debout sur des patins à glace et cet état de fait avait provoqué plusieurs gamelle digne d'un bêtisier. Et de nombreux futur bleus.

Son frère, lui, même si il était mort jeune, savait très bien patiner. Samantha et sa fille apprirent que Jack l'emmener souvent patiner quand il était petit car avec le base-ball, le hockey était le sport préféré de Jack O'neill. Quand il était au lycée, il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de hockey sur glace et avait remporté de nombreuses compétitions. Eléanor apprit également que sa mère avait souvent fait du patins à glace en famille dans sa jeunesse. Cette dernière en parla avec beaucoup de chaleur et se désola de n'avoir pas appris à sa fille à en faire.

Voyant que sa mère allait une fois encore se lancer dans des reproches qu'elle ne méritait aucunement, Eléanor l'arrêta immédiatement. La menant dans un coin, loin de son père et Charly, elle lui dit :

« Maman, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. En tout cas, moi je ne te reproche rien. J'ai eu l'enfance la plus heureuse qu'une enfant puisse avoir. J'ai vu des choses que le commun des mortels ne peut même pas imaginer. Mon enfance a été remplie. De bonheur, d'aventures, de découvertes, d'amour... J'ai chéri la moindre minute de ma vie. »

« Alors tu regrettes que nous ayons aidé notre ancienne planète. » conclut faussement l'ancien major.

« Bien sur que non, maman ! Sur Terre, il y a des gens qu'on aime, oncle Marc, tante Meg, nos cousins et la mère de Charly. Je suis contente que tu ais prise cette décision, tu as été très courageuse. De plus, tu as trouvé le bonheur. »

Elle laissa son regard dériver vers Jack. Sam la contredit véhément, insistant que son plus grand bonheur, c'était elle mais Eléanor secoua la tête.

« Je ne dis pas que tu l'aimes plus que moi, maman, seulement que seule, je ne réussissais pas à faire entièrement ton bonheur. »

Sam essaya à nouveau de la contredire mais sa fille lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Quand es-tu devenue si perspicace et compréhensive ? » demanda Sam, les yeux humides.

« Charly. » soupira la jeune fille, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Elles se sourirent. Tout était revenu comme avant. Des aventures bizarres, mais pas insurmontable. Des disputes ? Réconciliation !

En bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Samantha enchaîna sur une autre de ses préoccupations.

« Comment trouves-tu Jack ? »

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir qu'Eléanor n'allait pas décevoir. En fait, elle trouvait Jack toujours aussi exaspérant, blagueur, obsessionnel, amoureux... Mais surtout exaspérant. Toutefois, maintenant il y avait quelque chose de plus qui rendait ces traits de caractères moins insupportable. L'affection. Hier, cette obsession irritante de faire d'eux une famille l'aurait mise dans une colère noire, aujourd'hui, elle prenait ça avec humour même elle le souhaitait légèrement elle aussi (légèrement beaucoup).

« Il n'est pas le trou du cul fini que je pensais. » avoua 'Léa.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, choqué par un tel vocabulaire. Eléanor s'enfuit. Malheureusement, elle avait oubliée qu'elle se trouvait sur la glace et non pas sur la terre ferme. Elle s'étala et traversa la moitié de la patinoire sur les fesses, sous les rires moqueurs de sa famille.

Sa famille, parce que Jack O'neill était son père.

* * *

« Mmmmmm... » gémit un homme grisonnant.

Le colonel Jack O'neill, commandant de SG1, était complétement incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Le plus petit mouvement mettait ses muscles au supplice. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il se souvenait vaguement d'une mission avec les tok'ras...

_Ce qui doit expliquer mon état_, se dit Jack.

« Colonel O'neill, ouvrez les yeux. » l'encouragea une voix familière.

Il papillonna des yeux, grommelant. Il ne se souvenait pas que la voix du Docteur Fraiser était si désagréable.

« Jack... » dit Daniel, agacé.

Il gémit à nouveau. Dans sa tête, son prénom était devenu ''Boom Boom". Ouvrant les yeux prudemment, il distingua Fraiser, Daniel et Teal'c penchés sur lui.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Colonel ? » s'enquit Fraiser.

« Disons juste que mes genoux sont le cadet de mes soucis. » répondit Jack.« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Teal'c lui raconta toute l'histoire. Tournant la tête, il vit Carter allongée, les yeux écarquillés et nauséeuse.

« Janet, je me sens pas bien. » dit-elle, d'une voix blanche.

Janet eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Sam s'enfuit en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença O'neill.

« Docteur ? » le coupa une jeune infirmière, timide.

Le Docteur Fraiser prit le dossier que lui tendait l'infirmière. Elle l'ouvrit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le referma, le regard grave.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Sam est enceinte. »

* * *

**_?_**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack se sentit défaillir en même temps que la vérité s'insinuait en lui. Il avait tous les indices en main depuis le début. Les pièces du puzzle s'était mise en place sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Quel imbécile ! Son double et celui de Carter avaient prit le risque de remonter de le temps dans l'espoir de changer un événement qui aurait lieu dans une poignée de jours et qui les séparerait pendant de nombreuses années. Daniel avait deviné qu'il était le père d'Eléanor. Or, comment aurait-elle pu être conçue alors que ses parents rebrousser chemin au moindre contact ?

Grâce à une intervention alien, évidemment.

Tout lui semblait si logique, à présent, si limpide ! Carter était enceinte. Carter allait avoir un bébé. Carter allait avoir _son_ bébé.

Il allait être papa !

« Colonel ? »

Dans un état second, il se tourna vers Janet. Il allait être papa. Cette phrase était la seule pensée cohérente que pouvait produire son cerveau. Mais si son euphorie était bruyante à l'intérieur de sa tête, Janet, Daniel et Teal'c commençaient à s'inquiéter de son silence prolongé.

Sam revint. Sa vue sortit Jack de sa transe. Elle allait paniquée. Dès qu'elle le saurait, elle allait filée ! Il en était certain.

« Sam, comment allez-vous ? » dit-il avec une grande douceur.

Sam ? s'étonna silencieusement cette dernière. Troublée, elle lui répondit en murmurant qu'elle se sentait patraque et différente.

« Venez vous allongée, major. » ordonna le Docteur.

Janet aida Sam à s'allonger sur son lit. Les yeux fixés sur elle, Jack entendit vaguement Daniel et Teal'c s'enquérir de son état. Elle les rassura, en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde la traitait comme si elle était en sucre et pourquoi le colonel O'neill avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la future maman.

Daniel baissa les yeux, grimaçant. Teal'c, lui, détourna le regard pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Même la légendaire franchise de sa meilleure amie semblait mise à rude épreuve par la nouvelle qu'elle devait lui annoncer.

« Janet ? »

Sa voix était teintée d'angoisse. Qu'est qui pouvait rendre ses amis aussi mal à l'aise ?

Janet, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'apprêtait à dévoiler la vérité au major mais elle fut interrompu par le colonel O'neill qui la coupa sèchement.

« C'est à moi de lui dire. »

Loin d'être offensée par cette grossière interruption, Janet acquiesça et tira le Docteur Jackson et Teal'c hors de l'infirmerie. Murmurant un '' bonne chance'' bien mérité à leur ami, ils se laissèrent faire, laissant le colonel O'neill et le major Carter seul à seul.

Entre eux, le silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Jack se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle à son major tandis qu'elle, était très inquiète. Ses amis étaient partis et l'avaient laissée seule avec son supérieur qui avait une nouvelle qu'elle n'aimerait probablement pas entendre à en juger par son air hésitant.

« Samantha. » commença t-il.

Si il y a bien quelque chose de plus inquiétant que son supérieur l'appelant Sam, c'était bien son supérieur l'appelant Samantha.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec mes analyses ? »

« On peut dire ça comme cela. » dit Jack, après une courte réflexion.

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère les réponses sibyllines du colonel.

« Mon colonel... »

« C'est dur à expliquer, Carter. » se justifia t-il.

Cette fois-ci, le manque de familiarité sembla détendre Sam, au grand agacement de Jack. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous êtes en enceinte. » annonça t-il, de but en blanc.

La mâchoire de Sam se décrocha. Avec beaucoup d'embarras, elle lui assura que s'était impossible car elle ne fréquentait personne en ce moment.

« On en arrive à la partie difficile. » grimaça t-il. « C'est moi le père de votre enfant. »

Carter écarquilla les yeux, puis compris.

« Eléanor. »

Sam aurait pu se taper la tête contre le mur. Et on l'a disait intelligente ! Elle aurait du deviner que dans cette base, il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de tomber enceinte en cinq jours de l'homme avec lequel elle essayait de limiter tous les contacts déplacés.

Oh mon Dieu ! On va avoir un bébé.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, chancela et se précipita hors de la pièce pour vomir ce qu'il restait dans son estomac. Jack la suivit mais elle lui claqua la porte au nez avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer dans les toilettes.

« Carter ? »

« Allez-vous en ! » cria t-elle, faiblement.

« Hors de question ! Ouvrez cette porte, Carter, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Le colonel se laissa couler contre la porte, en silence. Il l'avait deviné. Elle fuyait. Il fallait qu'il trouve à tout prix un moyen de l'arrêter. Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas le mépris constant qu'afficher Eléanor envers son double.

« Écoutez Carter, » soupira t-il. « je sais que vous avez peur. Et avec raison. Nous n'avons certainement pas les relations les plus saines du monde et encore moins des relations favorables pour avoir un bébé mais je sais de mon côté, que je vous aime et je ne pense pas être arrogant en disant que c'est réciproque. Bien sur, vous allez me dire que c'est interdit, qu'il y a le règlement. Je vous promets que je démissionnerai à la minute même où vous ouvrirez cette porte. »

Il l'entendit renifler.

« On va avoir un bébé, Carter. Une fille exceptionnelle. » dit-il, avec émerveillement.

Une paire de mocassins entra dans son champ de vision.

« En effet, colonel. Une fille exceptionnel _et_ extra-terrestre. Le NID se réjouit d'avance de tout ce qu'il pourra apprendre en l'étudiant. » sourit le colonel Frank Simmons.

* * *

_**?**_


	16. Chapter 16

« Le président est indisponible pour le moment. » annonça le général Hammond, en raccrochant le téléphone rouge.

Le colonel O'neill se trouvait dans le bureau du général Hammond. Le colonel Simmons venait de placer le major Carter en isolement et Jack n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher. Alors, furieusement, il s'était dirigé vers le bureau du général et avait demandé des comptes.

Le colonel O'neill fronça les sourcils et dit, incrédule :

« Excusez-moi, vous avez dit indisponible. »

« Exactement. Il est en déplacement à l'étranger. » précisa Hammond.

Les lèvres de Jack frémirent, clairement mécontent. Avec une ironie mordante, en détachant et en appuyant l'adjectif, il dit :

« Fa-bu-leux ! Je suis sincèrement ravi pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Carter ? » s'enquit nonchalamment Jack.

« Rien. » répondit simplement le général Hammond.

Jack avait l'impression de rêver. Comment le général Hammond osait parler de Carter avec si peu de compassion ? Ne se souciait-il pas d'elle ? Il respira profondément, luttant pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son tempérament.

« Dois-je vous rappeler, mon général, à qui vous êtes en train de jeter Carter en pâture ? » demanda calmement O'neill.

« Colonel... » l'averti son supérieur.

« Peut-être, les anciennes activités du NID ne vous ont pas assez renseignées sur le genre de personne qu'ils embauchaient et jusqu'où ils étaient prêts à aller pour arriver à leur fin ? »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, colonel. »

« Alors, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris. » cassa Jack.

« Nous nous sommes très bien compris, colonel mais je ne peux rien faire. Le NID est dans son bon droit. Le major Carter porte en elle un enfant extra-terrestre. » lui expliqua t-il, patiemment.

« Mon enfant. » rectifia O'neill.

« Conçu par la race la plus avancée technologiquement et spirituellement parlant. » rétorqua Hammond.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la technologie, de ces inepties spirituelles, c'est de Carter qu'on parle, bon Dieu ! » jura le colonel, s'emportant.

« Je le sais très bien, colonel, mais je ne peux rien faire. Le NID... »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, colonel ? J'ai les mains liées, si je m'oppose au NID sans le soutien du président, je serai viré dans moins d'une heure. Et comment pourrais-je vous aider si je ne suis plus là ? »

Jack respirait rapidement. Il savait que le général avait raison. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Carter. En fait, il ne pouvait rien faire d'un point de vue officiel. Néanmoins, d'une point de vue officieux... Jack O'neill n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

Une idée diaboliquement brillante commençait à se former dans son esprit. Le plus brillant dans cette idée, c'est que ça mettrait Simmons en pétard, en plus de permettre à Carter de ne pas tomber dans les griffes du NID, évidemment. Qui a dit que Jack O'neill était lent ?

« Colonel ? »

_Je vais kidnapper Carter, se_ _dit Jack_. _Je vais la cacher jusqu'à que le président revienne de son voyage. Il ne m'en voudra pas, il m'aime bien et même lui, il sait a quel point le NID est pourri jusqu'à l'os._

« Colonel ? » répéta le général, inquiet du silence prolongé de son subordonné.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. » dit le colonel, en reculant doucement vers la porte.

« Vraiment, colonel, si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit, je... »

**Le major Carter a disparu de la chambre d'isolement, je répète : le major Carter a disparu de la chambre d'isolement.**

Le général Hammond et le colonel O'neill sursautèrent. Se regardant brièvement, ils sortirent précipitamment du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'isolement du major Carter pour y trouver un colonel Simmons, rouge de fureur. A leur arrivée, il s'approcha à grand pas de Jack et se mit à hurler. Il lui affirma qu'il savait qu'il avait aider le major Carter à s'échapper. Avec calme, Jack lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette évasion, ce qu'appuya le général Hammond en confirmant qu' O'neill été avec lui lorsque le major Carter avait disparu.

Furieux, le colonel Simmons ordonna à ses hommes de se mettre à la recherche du major. Ils s'exécutèrent.

Le colonel et son supérieur échangèrent un sourire discret, heureux que le major ait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper même si tous les deux se posaient la même question.

Comment avait-elle fait ?

* * *

Eléanor était assise, sagement. Elle songeait distraitement à la vie, à la mort, à la famille. Des notions qu'elle côtoyaient ou qu'elle côtoierai dans environ douze heures. En effet, dans douze heures elle disparaîtrait. Elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait appris à connaître son père, à voir quel homme formidable il était. Ce qu'elle regrettait, c'est d'être incapable de l'aimer autant qu'elle aimait son père adoptif. A sa décharge, elle avait moins d'une semaine pour apprendre à aimer Jack O'neill et dix ans pour apprendre à aimer Daniel Jackson. Dans douze heures, si ses parents ne se conduisaient pas en imbécile, tout serait parfait. Elle serait Eléanor Sha're Rosh'a Carter-O'neill et sa mère serait heureuse, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été pendant ces dix dernières années.

Un gémissement la tira de ses pensées. Tournant son regard vers la source du bruit, elle sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » dit la femme blonde en se relevant.

« Bonjour, maman. »

* * *

Le général O'neill et le Docteur Carter était en salle de briefing, questionnés par le colonel Simmons.

« Nous avons la preuve, général O'neill, Dr Carter, que votre fille a kidnappée un major de l'air force. »

Les amants ne bronchèrent pas.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, Simmons, Carter préfère être kidnappée par ma fille que vous servir de rat de laboratoire. » sourit Jack, hautain.

Le colonel Simmons eut un sourire méprisant. De manière doucereuse, il dit :

« Je pense qu'un petit tour en cellule vous ferait le plus grand bien, général O'neill et comme se serait très malvenu de ma part de vous séparer du Dr Carter, elle sera votre compagnon de cellule jusqu'à que l'un de vous me dise où se trouve le major Carter. Garde ! »

Les militaires menèrent Jack et Sam en cellule, ne qui ne cherchèrent pas à se dérober. Assis tranquillement dans leur cellule, Jack ricana.

« Quel con ! On ne sera plus là demain matin. »

* * *

_**?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**E**xcusez-moi de cette longue interruption. Je viens de déménager et mon Internet ne sera pas actif pendant quelques jours. Je publie avec l'ordinateur du lycée, en attendant.

**E**n espérant que cela vous plaira.

* * *

« Salut ! » s'exclama le général O'neill, faussement gai.

Le colonel O'neill, Daniel et Teal'c étaient venu rendre visite au général O'neill et au Dr Carter, en cellule. Dans deux heures, leurs visiteurs du futur disparaîtraient. Le NID n'avait toujours pas retrouvé le major Carter ainsi qu'Eléanor et au regard positivement enragé du colonel Simmons, on devinait que celui-ci était loin d'en être ravi, contrairement aux membres de SG1, présent et futur.

« Bonjour. » dit son double, d'un ton monotone.

Le général O'neill les prit de vitesse. Avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche, il répondit aux questions qu'ils se posaient.

« Non, n'avons rien dit à Simmons et non, nous ne savons absolument pas où sont Eléanor et Carter. »

Le Dr Carter sourit devant les expressions mi-soulagées, mi-déçues du militaire, de l'archéologue et du jaffa. Elle se sentait désolée pour eux. Elle, elle avait confiance en sa fille et savait que dans n'importe quel endroit où Eléanor avait cachée le major Carter, le NID ne risquait pas de les retrouver. Sa fille était aussi fiable que n'importe quel militaire. Elle en était certaine.

Voyant leurs mines redevenir inquiètes comme à leur arrivée, elle se sentit obligée de les rassurer.

« Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes inquiet mais Éléanor sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle a été entrainée par les Tok'ras et c'est loin d'être sa première mission. »

Elle lança un regard d'excuse à _son_ Jack qui était très mécontent de cette révélation.

« De plus, continua t-elle, elle possède les pouvoirs des Anciens, elle est donc en mesure de se protéger (Ça c'est pour son Jack) et de protéger le major Carter (Ça c'est pour l'autre Jack). »

Elle leur adressa un sourire rassurant, convaincue de la véracité de ses propos. Daniel et Teal'c parurent moins inquiet mais pas le colonel O'neill.

Le général O'neill pouvait parfaitement comprendre le scepticisme de son double. Confier la sécurité de Samantha Carter à une adolescente, même étant dopée aux super-pouvoirs, lui semblait inconcevable. Toutefois, le général se rassura légèrement en se souvenant du magnifique crochet du droit que lui avait envoyé sa fille à son arrivée.

Daniel se racla la gorge, brisant cette atmosphère d'incertitude et d'inquiétude.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiétez encore plus mais, où est Charly ? » demanda t-il, intrigué.

* * *

Charly se trouvait très loin mais alors très très loin du SGC. A vrai dire, il n'était même plus dans le même état (géographiquement parlant) que ses parents. Il se trouvait à Washington, à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche elle-même car sa petite sœur lui avait demandé de retrouver le Président. Malheureusement, après dix heures d'espionnage, il n'avait toujours rien appris sauf qu'un employé de la Maison Blanche avait une vie aussi trépidante qu'un comateux. Bizarrement, quand le président n'était pas là, il n'y avait plus personne pour parler de lui, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa tâche. Il songea à sa sœur qui, sans doute, passait un meilleur moment que lui.

* * *

En fait, Eléanor s'ennuyait autant que son frère. Étant novice, elle avait un peu trop forcée sur la dose de tranquillisant et maintenant sa mère dormait comme un loir. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était réveillée pour se rendormir aussitôt. Alors, en voyant sa mère émerger à nouveau, elle l'ignora sachant que dans quelques secondes elle retournerait dans les bras de Morphée. Mais au bout de dix minutes, sa mère ne s'étant pas rendormie, elle en conclut que le sédatif ne faisait plus effet. Joyeuse, elle l'interpella :

« Alors, hâte d'être maman ? » trépigna t-elle.

Elle vit sa mère cligner des yeux et mettre un moment pour enregistrer que quelqu'un lui parlait. Eléanor comprenait très bien que sa mère ne s'y attendait pas car elle ne lui avait pas vraiment demandée son avis avant de la kidnapper.

« Pas vraiment, en fait. » répondit t-elle ensuite, l'esprit embrumé.

Eléanor encaissa. Voyant que ses paroles avaient blessées l'adolescente, Samantha s'empressa de préciser sa pensée.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'était pas la façon dont je me voyais devenir maman. J'avais à l'esprit une rencontre... de nombreux rendez-vous pour apprendre à connaître l'homme qui partagerait ma vie... une demande en mariage et ensuite les enfants. »

Eléanor réfléchit brièvement.

« Si je suis ton raisonnement, tu m'aurais eu à quarante ans. » dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non. » s'indigna la militaire.

« Franchement maman, ne me dit pas que tu es une de ces femmes qui croient qu'on ne peut pas élever un enfant sans un homme ? » demanda Eléanor, les mains sur les hanches.

Peut-être, se dit Eléanor. Après tout, elle avait bien fait de Daniel son père de substitution en l'absence de Jack.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu sais sûrement que pour faire un enfant, il faut un homme. » dit-elle à sa fille comme si elle parlait à une enfant de quatre ans.

« Ha ha ! » fit la jeune fille.

« Et je ne crois pas que ce soit trop demander que d'être amoureuse de la personne avec qui j'aurais un enfant. » continua le major.

« Eh bien alors, je suis toujours en lice. » sourit Eléanor.

« Excuse-moi ? » balbutia le major, rouge.

« Tu es amoureuse du colonel O'neill. » dit-elle, comme si c'était une évidence.

* * *

Charlotte Camden était une vieille dame très curieuse. Elle adorait s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Si sa famille et les personnes qui faisaient les frais de sa curiosité n'appréciaient que très peu ses interférences, Mme Camden préférait penser que sa curiosité était utile et qu'il fallait la considérer comme une qualité plutôt qu'un défaut. Alors, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix venant de l'ancienne bâtisse devant laquelle elle avait l'habitude de passer chaque matin, sa curiosité légendaire titillée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir à l'intérieur. Elle entra.

Elle n'eut même pas à gravir les marches. De là où elle était, elle entendait distinctement deux voix qui semblaient se disputer. Une voix douce, fragile, empli d'une grande colère qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une adolescente et une voix plus mature, plus grave que la précédente mais qui appartenait également à une femme.

« J'ai fait ça pour ton bien ! » criait la voix pleine de colère.

« J'aurais pu me débrouillez sans votre aide. » disait celle calme et mature.

« C'est ça ! Tu es enceinte, dois-je te le rappeler ? » demandait la voix de la jeune fille.

_Enceinte ?_

« Toi, tu m'as kidnappée, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

_Kidnapping d'une femme enceinte ? Ça va chercher loin, ça ! _

Reculant doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre par la kidnappeuse en haut, Mme Camden sortit de la maison. Pressant le pas, elle se dirigea vers sa maison. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle décrocha immédiatement son téléphone et appela les autorités.

Bien mal lui en prit ! Charlotte ne savait pas que sa curiosité coûterait la liberté d'une femme et de son enfant.

* * *

**_?_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Faire confiance est une preuve de courage, être fidèle est un signe de force._

_Marie von Ebner-Eschenbach._

_

* * *

_

Charly était désespéré. Pour être plus précis, il était carrément à deux doigts de perdre tout envie de vivre. Il s'ennuyait tellement ! En plus de cela, il n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit et il était se sentait fatigué à un point où il se serait affalé au pied d'un goa'uld ! Il déambulait depuis plus dix longues heures dans la Maison Blanche en espérant qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un qui mentionne l'emplacement du président. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient parlé du président depuis qu'il était arrivé ici mais personne n'en avait quand il était dans les parages. A sa grande malchance.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il était impératif qu'il trouve le président avant que le NID mette la main sur le major Carter. Le SGC comme le NID ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Le président était la seule chance de Sam, et d'Eléanor par extension. Les deux côtés étaient conscients du fait que le président serait du côté de Sam et ne la laisserait pas être étudié par des personnes aussi vils que les employés du NID.

A l'instant même où Charlie s'apprêtait à jurer comme un routier et à se saouler comme un polonais, le mot magique se fit entendre.

« Le_ président_ a vraiment de la chance ! » soupirait une femme en tailleur, envieuse.

Charly tendit l'oreille. La chance lui souriait-elle enfin ?

« Quelques jours de vacances me feraient du bien à moi aussi, je l'avoue. » confessa l'autre femme, envieuse également.

Le président était en vacances ? se demanda Charly, stupéfait. Et lui qui s'était imaginé qu'il était parti en mission diplomatique à l'étranger ou quelque chose comme ça !

« Pour l'amour du Ciel ! » jura t-il, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Bénissant les femmes et leurs commérages, Charly disparut.

Sa curiosité, contrairement à celle de Mme Camden, sauverait peut-être la vie d'une femme et de son enfant. Toutefois, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il soit en retard car, dans une heure et demi, lui, Eléanor, son père et Sam disparaîtrait et le major Carter serait livrée à la cruauté du NID.

* * *

Le colonel Simmons ne desserrait pas les dents depuis la fuite du major Carter. Le peu de fois où il avait ouvert la bouche, c'était pour vociférer des menaces à l'encontre du général O'neill, du Dr Carter et de ses subordonnés. La disparition de Charly O'neill quelques minutes après celle de sa sœur ajoutait à sa colère. Ça n'était pas une coïncidence, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Le jeune homme était sans aucun de mèche avec sa peste de sœur. Quand à savoir ce qu'il faisait ? Aucune idée ! Mais il était certain que le rejeton O'neill n"était pas de son côté et qu'il allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Mon colonel ? » l'interpella son subordonné.

« Quoi ! » aboya le colonel Simmons.

« La police a reçu un appel d'une femme il y a quelques minutes. Selon cette femme, une adolescente aurait kidnappée une femme et la retiendrait dans une maison abandonnée à San Diego. » l'informa t-il, professionnel.

« En quoi cela intéresserait-il, lieutenant ? Eléanor Carter n'est sûrement pas la seule adolescente à commettre un kidnapping sur le sol américain ! » beugla le colonel.

Sans se laisser démonter, le lieutenant continua calmement :

« En effet, colonel mais dans cette partie du territoire, cet appel semble suspect. »

« Pourquoi ? Les mexicains lui ont filée un coup de main ? » demanda Simmons, mordant.

« Le frère du major Carter habite à San Diego, monsieur. » poursuivit le lieutenant.

Surpris, le colonel en perdit les mots. Puis, vivement, il attrapa le combiné du téléphone et ordonna un hélicoptère et demanda à ce que les autorités de San Diego se mettent en place autour du bâtiment et se tiennent près à son arrivée. En attendant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère, le colonel Simmons descendit voir le général O'neill et le Dr Carter en cellule. Devant leurs barreaux, il eut la satisfaction de trouver le reste de SG1. Souriant victorieusement, il les regarda adopter une position défensive. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'appréhension se peindre sur le visage du Dr Carter.

« Nous l'avons retrouvée. » annonça-il, se délectant de l'aspect horrifié que provoqua ses mots.

« Vous mentez. » l'accusa le Dr Carter, incapable d'y croire.

« Non, je ne mens pas, docteur. Le major Carter et votre fille se terrent dans un vieux bâtiment à San Diego. A l'heure où je vous parle, la police de San Diego encerclent le bâtiment où elles se cachent et je m'apprête à les rejoindre. » jubila t-il, s'adressant particulièrement au colonel O'neill.

Ce dernier se jeta sur lui, fou de rage. Il eut seulement le temps de lui administrer un crochet du gauche car la seconde suivante, il était enfermé en cellule, en compagnie de son double, celui de Sam mais de Daniel et Teal'c également.

« Ça n'est pas juste ! » cria Sam.

« Daniel et Teal'c n'ont rien fait. » rajouta le général O'neill.

Le colonel Simmons rit. Leur adressant un salut moqueur de la main, il partit, sa mission effectuée. Il semblait peu probable que la célèbre SG1 se dresse sur son passage maintenant que tous ces membres croupissaient en cellule.

Écumant de rage, le colonel O'neill frappa le mur. Il s'était fait avoir, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Il avait foncé, tête la première, dans une manœuvre qui puait le piège dix kilomètres à la ronde. Résultat des courses, ils étaient tous en cellule et Carter, enceinte, devait se débrouiller seule contre une bande d'excités de la gâchette et bientôt contre une bande d'excités du bistouri qui considérait sûrement cette opération comme la plus belle de leur vie. Jack en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Comment... mais comment avait-il pu... Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu le moral si bas et le caractère aussi instable, c'était à la mort de Charly. Allait-il perdre une seconde fois un enfant alors qu'il était sur le point d'avoir les deux et la femme de sa vie en même temps ?

« Venez vous asseoir, Jack. Cela ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère. » lui conseilla Daniel.

Jack le regarda de travers et ne daigna pas répondre. Son double soupira.

« Assieds-toi. » dit-il, avec calme.

Le moral aux trente-sixième dessous, il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

« Il faut que vous fassiez confiance à Eléanor et Charly. Je les connais, ils n'ont jamais failli. » tenta de le rassurer Sam.

« Ce sont des enfants. » rétorqua le colonel, acerbe.

« Ce n'est pas leur première mission. Ils ont des pouvoirs exceptionnels et n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir pour protéger le major. » assura le Dr Carter.

Le général O'neill lui embrassa les cheveux, touché qu'elle tente de rassurer son double malgré son comportement exécrable. Pour être tout à fait sincère, lui aussi n'était pas très confiant.

* * *

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » jura Eléanor, tapant du pied sur le sol.

« Et moi qui commençait à croire que je serai une bonne mère. » soupira Sam.

Eléanor roula des yeux au psychodrame que s'inventait sa mère. Sans plus faire attention à cette dernière, elle décala discrètement le rideau à nouveau. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la police avait bien encerclée la maison. De plus, ils étaient assez nombreux. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir quatre voitures de police, des dizaines d'hommes armés et deux snipers qu'elle supposait travailler pour le NID.

« On est encerclée. » dit-elle en se retournant vers sa future mère qui se releva précipitamment.

Se postant à côté de sa fille, elle vérifia ses dires. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Elles étaient entourées par un nombre inquiétant de personnes armées. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir le colonel Simmons parmi eux, pour l'instant. Elles pouvaient s'enfuir avant qu'il n'arrive et n'ordonne l'attaque.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être ici ? » sourit amèrement Eléanor en voyant le visage craintif de Sam.

« Je voulais essayer de m'en sortir en respectant le règlement. Maintenant, je ne crois pas qu'eux vont le respecter. On part ? » demanda t-elle, ensuite.

La jeune fille hésita. Charly avait assuré qu'il ramènerait le président. Même si elle n'avait pas eue de nouvelles de lui depuis, elle devait lui faire confiance.

« Non. » dit la jeune fille, catégorique.

Elles n'allaient pas partir. Elles devaient croire en Charly.

« Non. » répéta le major, hébétée.

« Charly va venir. » assura sa fille, confiante.

« Et si il ne vient pas ? »

« Il viendra. »

Puis elle ajouta, quelques secondes plus tard :

« S'il ne vient pas, sache que je te protègerai jusqu'à la fin, maman. » promit-elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le colonel Simmons était enfin arrivé sur les lieux. Enfilant un gilet pare-balles à la vite, il attrapa un mégaphone.

2010-2010-2010-2010-2010

« Major Carter, je vous ordonne de sortir immédiatement ! Vous pouvez encore vous en sortir sans poursuites si vous vous rendez. »

Eléanor se tourna vers sa mère.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce bobard ? » demanda 'Léa, incrédule.

« Eh bien... » commença Samantha.

« Maman, » dit calmement mais fermement sa fille. « tu sais très bien ce qu'il va nous faire. Tu vas finir ligotée sur une table d'opération pendant qu'ils tripatouilleront dans ton ventre et j'ai bien peur de ne pas survivre à ce régime. »

Sam la regarda longuement puis acquiesça, espérant faire le bon choix.

2010-2010-2010-2010-2010

« Monsieur? » demanda un policier.

« Major, ceci est mon dernier avertissement. Rendez vous sur-le-champs ! Sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures. » menaça le colonel Simmons, sa voix résonnant dans tout le quartier.

2010-2010-2010-2010-2010

« Il ne dit pas ça à la légère, Eléanor. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Monsieur ? » répéta le policier.

« Si vous avez un visuel vous avez ordre de tirer sur l'adolescente. » ordonna le colonel, sans scrupules.

« A vos ordres, monsieur. » accepta le policier avec hésitation.

2010-2010-2010-2010-2010

« Je vais me rendre. » décida Sam.

« NON ! » s'écria Eléanor.

Elle se retourna pour attraper le bras de sa mère et, dans la précipitation, fit bouger le rideau. Le coup de feu parti immédiatement et la balle l'atteint au ventre. Elle porta la main à son ventre et s'effondra sous le cri de détresse de sa mère.

« Eléanor ! Eléanor, répond-moi ! » implora sa mère.

2010-2010-2010-2010-2010

« Nous l'avons eu, monsieur. » l'informa le policier-en-chef.

« Très bien, donnez l'assaut ! » ordonna froidement Simmons.

Ils entrèrent en force. Montant à grandes foulées les marches, ils défoncèrent la porte où se cachaient le major et Eléanor puis s'arrêtèrent.

« Bon sang, pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? » vociféra Simmons.

Il les dépassa en jouant des coudes et s'arrêta net, lui aussi. Dans la pièce, ne se tenait pas deux mais quatre personnes dont l'une d'elle était le président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

« Monsieur. » salua le colonel Simmons, déglutissant.

« Vous avez tirez sur une adolescente, Simmons. » hurla le président, qui était père de trois enfants.

« Monsieur, je peux vous expliquer... » bredouilla t-il.

Le président lui en donna pas le temps. Il ordonna au policier de l'arrêter et annula l'ordre de capturer le major Carter.

« Maman. » murmura Eléanor, en gémissant de douleur.

« Ça va aller, Eléanor. On va appeler un médecin. » la rassura Samantha.

« Non, pas... be..soin. » dit Eléanor, avec difficulté.

« Eléanor ? »

« Regarde ta montre. »

8 heures 58. Elle haleta. Eléanor et Charly sourirent.

« On va disparaître mais avant cela, il faut que tu me fasses une promesse, maman. » siffla la jeune fille.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » bégaya Sam, avec émotion.

« Approche. »

Sam se pencha sur sa fille qui lui chuchota dans l'oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à refuser mais en croisant les yeux de sa future fille, elle ne put le faire. Alors, d'une voix enrouée, elle jura.

Eléanor sourit doucement, soulagée. Et le moment tant redouté arriva. L'heure où dans une autre réalité, l'équipe SG1 avait franchit la porte vers la planète Aschen.

Dans leur cellule, au SGC, le général O'neill serra le Dr Carter dans ses bras, sans se soucier du reste de SG1 qui les regardait. Il murmura des mots doux qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcés avant. Il se sentait déjà partir comme il la sentait déjà s'effacer entre ses bras.

Eléanor, Charly, le général et le docteur devinrent opaques. Puis transparents.

« Ma meilleure mission. » murmura Eléanor.

Et disparurent.

* * *

_**?**_


	19. Chapter 19

Sam sanglotait. Ses sanglots emplis de douleur se répercutaient dans sa grande maison vide. Vide, excepté pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle et qui lui rappelait sans cesse le terrible drame qui s'était déroulé il y a une semaine. En effet, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Eleanor et sa famille étaient retournés dans leur espace-temps. Cela devait être une bonne nouvelle, naturellement, mais Sam ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit l'image d'une Eléanor blessée, une plain sanguinolente au ventre.

Quel genre de mère était-elle... ? Non, quel genre de mère serait-elle si, même pas née, elle mettait déjà la vie de son bébé en danger ? Comment être une bonne mère lorsque l'une des rares choses dont on se souvenait de la sienne était le jour de sa mort ? Et puis, pire encore, comment être une bonne mère lorsque on faisait toujours passer le bien-être de la galaxie avant celui du père de son enfant ?

Toutes ces questions tracassaient Sam depuis maintenant une semaine. Mais il y avait d'autres raisons à son état déplorable. Des raisons inavouables. Le colonel O'neill avait menti, il lui avait promis qu'il démissionnerait. Il lui avait juré qu'il l'aimait et pourtant, il n'était même pas venu la voir. Jamais.

* * *

Jack regardait Daniel gribouiller quelque chose sur son vieux carnet en cuir et replonger la tête dans la traduction sur laquelle il planchait depuis deux heures. Il soupira, attirant un regard noir de l'archéologue.

« Je devrais aller la voir. » marmonna Jack.

Le regard de Daniel s'adoucit. Il répondit doucement :

« Non, Jack. Sam a subit un grave traumatisme, elle a besoin de solitude. Laissez-la faire le premier pas. »

Jack fit claquer sa langue, agacé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre. Il connaissait très bien Carter. La laisser seule, c'était la laisser réfléchir. La laisser réfléchir, c'était lui donner le moyen de trouver toutes les failles d'un plan. Or, il ne devait pas la laisser réfléchir sinon, il se retrouverait à avoir la garde partagée de sa fille avant même sa naissance.

« Vous connaissez Carter, Danny. Elle fait toujours marcher son cerveau à 110 %. Si au travail, c'est une très bonne chose, utiliser son cerveau dans sa vie sentimentale, ça craint chez elle ! C'est le meilleur moyen de passer de fiancé à célibataire. » expliqua le colonel, nerveusement.

« Peut-être. Mais Sam est quelqu'un de très fier. Si elle se juge en position de faiblesse, elle risque de se braquer et vous ne pourrez plus rien en tirer. »

« Je prends le risque. » décida t-il brusquement.

Il attrapa sa veste, l'enfila et, après une longue inspiration, entreprit le chemin qui le mènerait au bonheur ou à l'inconsolable malheur.

* * *

Samantha se releva. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir devant elle l'effraya. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux injectés de sang et jamais ses cernes n'avaient été aussi prononcées. Elle était affreuse. Tout simplement.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit, la faisant sursauter. S'armant de courage pour faire face à l'intrus qu'elle espérait et redoutait être le colonel O'neill, elle alla ouvrir la porte. C'était lui. Lui qui l'observait avec tant d'attention. Elle le vit tressaillir légèrement. Ce tressaillement aurait pu passer inaperçu si elle ne l'avait pas regardé avec tant dévotion.

« Vous avez une sale tête, Carter. » dit-il, en guise de salutation.

Le bonjour O'neillien, sûrement. Elle ne fut pas offensée.

« Je me suis fait la même réflexion, voyez-vous. » répondit-elle, platement.

Elle s'effaça. Il entra. Laissant son regard vagabonder dans la maison, il prit le temps de mémoriser cette terre inconnue qu'était la demeure du major Samantha Carter. Il n'était jamais entré chez elle.

Il était temps, se dit-il.

En bonne hôtesse, elle lui proposa un rafraîchissement qu'il refusa (lorsqu'il eu enfin percuté !).

Sam devina qu'il était venu pour discuter pourtant, il ne semblait pas presser d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il se contenta de platitudes qui firent grincer les dents de la jeune femme.

« Jolie maison. »

« Merci. » accepta t-elle.

Il s'assirent. Il eut un silence assourdissant et soudain, elle désira qu'il parte. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle se releva vivement, s'apprêtant à le mettre à la porte avec politesse puis s'arrêta.

« Carter ? » dit-il, intrigué par sa manière d'agir.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle venait de se souvenir de sa promesse, la promesse faite à Eléanor avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle lui avait fait promettre de tout faire pour finir avec Jack, pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et que Charly et Eléanor aient enfin une vraie famille.

Ce n'était plus le colonel O'neill et le major Carter, réalisa t-elle. Ce n'était plus seulement Jack et Sam. Il fallait maintenant prendre en compte Charly et Eléanor. Elle ne pouvait pas pas reculer. Non, il était _inconcevable_ qu'elle recule.

Se rasseyant, elle fixa Jack droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier se dégagea la gorge, conscient de l'importance de ce qui allait se dire.

« Carter. Sam. Je sais ce que vous avez vécue. En fait, je suis certainement l'une des rares personnes qui peut vous dire qu'elle comprend. Sans mentir. Sans être le roi des hypocrites. Ça n'était pas votre faute. Ce qui est arrivé était un accident. Moi-même, j'ai mis des années à comprendre cela et j'espère que vous, vous comprendrez... »

Il regarda sa montre.

« ... Maintenant. »

Elle ne sourit pas, ne goûtant pas à la plaisanterie.

« Carter, si vous ne m'aidez pas, on va y rester longtemps. » soupira t-il, découragé.

« Que voulez vous que je vous dise, mon colonel ? »

« Eh bien... »

Il était à cours de mots, à vrai dire.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous savez que je n'ai jamais été doué pour ces trucs là ! Ce que je vous ai dit l'autre jour, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire. (1) Ne vous attendez pas à une déclaration d'amour à l'eau de rose, vous allez être déçue. »

Cela ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il confesse son amour éternel sur du Bryan Adams. Elle attendait juste quelques petites précisions.

« Vous m'aimez, alors ? » demanda t-elle, inquisitrice.

« Oui. » répondit-il, en grimaçant.

Elle sourit brièvement.

« Vous pensez que je vous aime ? »

« Hum... Oui ? »

« Et vous allez démissionner ? » s'enquit-elle, curieusement.

« Quand vous voulez, Carter. » jura t-il, la main sur le cœur.

Elle le fixa, puis secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Non ? » répéta t-il, bêtement.

« Cela ne servirait à rien. Puisque je suis enceinte, il est hors de question que je parte en mission donc vous pouvez rester sur SG1. Moi, je peux me contenter de ma carrière scientifique. De toute façon, si vous partez, on ne travaillera plus ensemble et ce n'est pas acceptable. »

« Vous êtes sûr, Carter. J'ai déjà démissionné deux fois et je commence à devenir doué pour écrire une lettre de démission. » demanda t-il, indécis.

Elle sourit véritablement.

« Je suis sûr, mon colonel. »

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, souriant.

« Mes amis m'appelle Jack. » plaisanta t-il, heureux.

Heureux.

* * *

**Dix ans plus tard, Colorado Springs,**

**Maison O'neill.**

La maison O'neill était en effervescence. Ballons, confettis, musique... tout y était. Presque la totalité de la base s'était déplacée pour l'anniversaire de leur petit trésor : Eléanor. Les parents de la petite fille, eux, n'avait pas vraiment hâte de voir rentrer leur fille dans cette phase tortueuse qu'était l'adolescence. Ils se souvenaient très bien d'une jeune fille au caractère explosif qui avait frappée le général O'neill, dix ans plus tôt. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas servi de la nano-technologie donc ils pouvaient encore profiter de leur petit bébé quelques années encore. Avant qu'elle ne devienne une vraie terreur.

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Eléanor... » chantaient tous les invités devant un immense gâteau au chocolat.

Au moment de souffler les bougies, ils se rendirent compte que la jeune O'neill n'était plus dans la salle. La cherchant dans toute la maison, ce fut ses parents qui la trouvèrent. Devant la télévision.(2)

« C'est ma série préférée. » se justifia t-elle, de sa petite voix.

Le général O'neill et le Docteur Carter sourirent en regardant leur petite fille.

La route avait été longue mais au final, ils avaient eu leur fin heureuse.

* * *

(1)_Voir chapitre 15._

(2)_Voir chapitre 4._

_Voilà j'ai terminé cette fic ! _

_Et avant 2011 !_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et, à la prochaine.  
_


End file.
